PRED
by YeahItIsMe
Summary: An Ocean is large and deep, and beneath the waters rest many secrets. Judy Hopps has just scratched the surface of something far bigger and more terrifying than she, or anyone in Zootopia could have ever imagined. And it all comes down to her, an immaculate and handsome fox, a leopard and a reptile to stop it. Oh, and they are all professional killers.
1. Chapter 1

Yeah its me, sorry if you were expecting someone else.

Some of you might not like this kind of story. But I find violence a very interesting topic in literary form. So thats what this story is about. Violence and a majority of negative feelings. Nick is by no chance a hero or good guy in this story. Try to remember that. The loveable fox that we all appreciate and enjoyed from the film is just the former shell of the monster I created. People will die in this. A lot of people. It will take some time, but eventually some of your favourite characters will bite the dust. And Nick's relationship with Judy in this story will be, what some consider, fucked up, but its my work of fiction. Sorry if you don't like it, thats just the character that I envisioned.

* * *

"Here it is Chief" Judy Hopps dropped the file on Chief Bogo's desk. While Bogo grumbled his appreciation Officer Hopps turned and made to exit his office, aiming for the break room where she could get a drink and a carrot before heading out.

"Hopps" Bogo called on her just before she could shut the door.

"Yes Chief?" Judy turned on him, getting a slight sinking feeling in her stomach.

"What do you make of this?" Bogo was looking right at her, but he pushed the now opened file, a manila folder, across his desk towards her.

After a second of apprehension, Judy gathered her wits and strode forward, taking the seat in front of Bogo's desk.

She quickly began scanning the file, reading into the information listed in it. A few images of the crime scene were here and there, and she began to study them.

"Your thoughts?" Bogo wasn't looking at her when he said this but to his right, where a large stack of files rested on the corner of his desk.

"Suicide sir. There was no forced entry to his home. He fell from the top story. No signs of struggle within the apartment. Suicide note was in his handwriting, and there were anti depressants in his system meaning somewhat of a drug overdose when he jumped" Judy backed up the verdict within the file.

"Something is rubbing me the wrong way about this" Bogo told her, before he took the top file from the stack of folders he had, handing it to Judy, "and this is why"

Judy began reading.

"And?" Bogo asked, wanting to know what she thought.

"A clean and obvious suicide" Judy said, noting how very similar both deaths seemed to be. All the evidence that pointed towards suicide, such as a note, no forced entry and no signs of a fight were very obvious in each case.

Bogo handed her the next file.

"Let me guess" Judy opened the file, "the exact same clean crime scene. Obvious suicide" she was sounding skeptical now.

"All thirteen of these deaths have the exact same traits as the previous ones. No fights, a suicide note and no evidence suggesting otherwise. Either all of these animals were absolutely clean and meticulous in killing themselves" Bogo began.

"Or they didn't kill themselves" Judy finished.

Bogo nodded, "I wouldn't know where to begin with this, but Hopps" he paused, "if anyone can do the impossible, it would be-"

"Chief!" Wolford ran into the officer, cutting of his boss, "we've got another suicide Chief. The Officers on the scene say it's a clean and obvious suicide, just like-" he stopped talking.

Bogo turned his attention to Hopps, and nodded at her, "you know what to do Judy. Find whoever is doing this"

"On it Chief" she nodded, her face becoming a mask of determination.

"She's the head of the operation now Wolford, you'll be reporting to her from here on out" Bogo ordered.

The wolf nodded, and followed Judy out the office.

* * *

His cellphone buzzed.

A plastic gloved paw drew the phone from his pocket.

"Yes?" the animal spoke into the phone.

Suspended from the floor in front of him, standing by the tips of his paws on a small wooden chair was a fox.

"I just finished a job there" the animal spoke into the phone before pausing.

"Yes. I'm finishing up here. No loose ends."

The fox that hung from the noose around his neck had a gag in his mouth, muffling his cries and calls.

"No, he's still alive" the other animal sighed, "Yes, it'll look clean, just like the rest of them"

Another prolonged silence, which was mildly disturbed by muffled noises.

"Send the flight details to my phone" the animal smiled up at the terrified fox, "I'll wrap up now then"

Dropping his phone back into his pocket the fox looked up at the other fox, removing his gag.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ONE OF YOUR OWN- URK!" the hanging fox hung, as the other predator had kicked the chair out from under him.

"You owe my employer money, simple as that" the red fox watched his fellow fox struggle and gag, dying of asphyxiation.

" _Owed_ " the red fox corrected himself, before moving past the apartment space, opening the door and leaving. The body of his target had stopped moving.

The sun would be coming up soon, and Nick Wilde had a plane to catch in four hours.

Nick calmly took the gloves from his hands before placing them in the pockets of his crisp black suit. His shades rested in front of blood red tie, hooked on the white collared shirt underneath.

The elevator dinged and Nick stepped out into the crisp lobby.

A black car pulled up out front of the glass double doors.

Nick Wilde left for the Airport, just as the apartment security camera's stopped playing a loop of the empty lobby.

* * *

Death by electric shock.

It had triggered a heart attack and then brain death.

The current of electricity had surged through the water of the filled bathtub, instantly killing the jaguar. He had been found a few days later, when his neighbor reported a smell.

Suicide.

Judy stared at the Jaguar's body as it was lifted from the water.

After the power had been cut to the appliance that had been gently bobbing in the bath.

"His note is impeccable. He's sad that his wife left him, and he was fired from his job…" Wolford trailed off, handing the note to Judy.

"His hand writing?" she looked up at the wolf who nodded solemnly.

"Perfect match" Wolford bit out, "do you think that these cases could just be suicides? The Chief might be grasping at straws here"

"Are you saying that because you actually believe that? Or you just don't want to deal with a potential cereal killer who knows how to perfectly mask his or her crimes?" Judy accused, still reading through the letter

Wolford was silent.

"That's what I thought" Judy quipped. She looked out through the door to where the body had been taken.

"Christopher Slash. Worked as a security guard for the Mayor's office" Wolford informed Judy, "He was fired two weeks ago"

"On what grounds?"

"We don't know"

Judy looked up from the letter, "we're going to be paying the Mayor a visit"

They departed the crime scene, Wolford following obediently behind Judy.

* * *

"…And if another one lands on my desk, I swear-"

"Do you ever consider minding what you say around those of us without a silence obligation to the press?" Nick Wilde spoke up from within the Office of the Mayor, as Leodore Lionheart burst into his own office.

"Nicholas" he breathed out, "Bellwether. Cancel the rest of my appointments for today"

"But sir-!" the Sheep spluttered, only to be ignored as Leodore closed the office door, letting silence engulf the room.

"What are you doing here Wilde?"

Nick grinned. Then he slowly moved towards the Mayor's desk, taking a seat in front of it.

"Have a seat Mr. Lionheart"

"I've paid you everything. For each job, you can't just-"

Nick did not raise his voice, nor did he lower it, he simply just became rooted in place as he cut Leodore off with "Sit down, or I will put you down"

The lion complied. Slowly moving to the other side of the desk, and taking a comfortable seat in the chair.

"My employer thinks we have another loose end to tie up"

Nick gently took out a pistol from his side, letting it rest on the table.

"But until you've proven to us that you are still loyal and onboard, we've elected to keeping you on a probation" Nick's emerald eyes locked on the Mayor's, "we will be watching you. Anything below 110%, and you'll be getting a visit from me…" Nick watched the Mayor squirm, "it'd be a shame for you to go and off yourself. But depression can sometimes strike at the most unpredictable of times. I'd hate to have to see you off"

Nick stood from his seat, "a good day to you, Mr. Lionheart"

As the fox turned to leave the office, the door to said office opened.

Purple met Green.

* * *

Wolford's paw shot out and grasped Judy's shoulder.

"Ah. Excuse us Mayor Lionheart, we were informed that you were in here alone"

Judy kept her eyes on the immaculately dressed fox, which was staring her down with equal fervor.

"It's no problem officers" the green eyed fox stood, smiling at Judy. It was nowhere near a friendly smile, "I was just about to leave anyway"

This was the smile of a predator, Judy told herself.

"I'll let myself out Leodore" the fox calmly strode out of the room, brushing past the bunny officer he had visually taken in.

"It's good to see you again Wolford. How's the wife and kids?" the fox vanished after that, and Judy noticed how Wolford seemed to lock up with a shiver ghosting up his spine.

'Foxes used to eat rabbits' Stu Hopps, Judy's father, had told her a long time ago, 'It's alright to fear them'

But something about the black suited fox scared Judy more than she could rationally explain.

It wasn't the charming smile, which promised a very sinister under lining meaning, but the emerald eyes that had truly terrified her.

His eyes were cold and empty. Any happiness his mouth tried to convey through facial expression, and feeling or emotion… it would never reach his eyes.

"Don't look at him. Don't watch him leave, or you're a dead Rabbit" Wolford bit out, focusing his gaze on the Mayor, whose face was a grim mask of thought. His paw was still on Judy's shoulder, keeping her body oriented away from the door.

"What? Why? Who was that?" Judy asked, but Wolford ignored her, looking to the Mayor.

"It isn't what you think" the Mayor responded calmly, but Wolford snarled, stopping him from continuing.

"You're working with them again, aren't you? Whats the plan this time? Bogo won't allow a repeat of Pawaii in his city" Wolford growled and at the mention of Pawaii, Judy noticed how the Mayor lurched in his seat, suppressing a heavy gag.

"Officer Hopps, we're leaving. We need to report back to Chief Bogo"

Lionheart just turned away from the two as they left, instead looking out onto the view of Zootopia.

* * *

"Who was the fox Wolford?"

The Timber wolf was silent, although his paws tightly gripping the steering wheel belayed another emotion rather than focused or calm.

"Wolford?" Judy asked, studying her partners' body language.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde" Wolford grit out, his eyes seemingly misting over, "don't call him a fox. That's an insult to all fox's around the world"

"Who is he?" Judy was intrigued now. Her curiosity wanted to take apart the fox, but her instincts told her to run.

"A killer. 20 years ago, six dead mammals were found. All of them were prey" Wolford took a left, "at the scene of the crime was an eight year old muzzled kit, alive, but covered in blood"

Judy felt her stomach turn over.

"Psychiatrists and medic's couldn't get the kid to talk. For a few months the kid could only mumble things about metal teeth and monsters. A month after that he went silent. Couldn't talk to anyone"

"The case was closed. It was deemed that an unknown savage predator had attacked the rest of the mammals, leaving young Nicholas alive due to his small size"

Wolford's claws had come out.

"When Wilde grew up, he vanished for an undetermined amount of time. I'm talking 16 years old and he was off the grid. He resurfaced eventually. But it was only once in Zootopia for a few months. Then he disappeared again"

Wolford looked like he was about to break the steering wheel of the police cruiser, his eyes blazing with fury.

"There were… whispers… from the higher ups" Wolford bit out, and Judy was captivated, "something about some sort of Predator Task Force. The killer elite. The most savage, cunning, brutal and mentally unstable predators that could be put together into a cohesive functioning unit"

Judy was having trouble taking this in. She couldn't believe anything that Wolford was saying.

"No" she firmly denied. It wasn't possible. "Zootopia wouldn't have something like that. This city doesn't have the need for anything like that!"

Wolford chuckled darkly, "Maybe not now, but times have changed Hopps. Things have become better than they used to be. And this killer team… this supposed group of killers… might… _might_ have been the ones responsible for the removal of most major crime families in not just Zootopia, but the world"

Judy's draw dropped.

"How do you know all this? How can you prove any of this?"

Wolford grimaced.

"I knew some people. I had connections in the Mayors office, and I heard the stories from a select few. Try as hard as they might, whoever they are, but they couldn't completely clean up after their clean up crew"

This conspiracy stuff was getting to Judy.

Wolford had no reason to be lying about this.

But it all sounded so crazy.

A team of the worlds greatest yet most psychotic killers? At the beck and call of the worlds governments? Using those that did bad, to do worse, for the sake of the good left in the world felt… wrong.

"So… what does it mean then, if this Nick Wilde is now back in Zootopia?"

Wolford stopped the Police cruiser within the ZPD building. Judy blinked. She hadn't even realized they had arrived yet.

"Something big is going to happen, and soon" Wolford stepped out of the car, and Judy followed him, "we need to tell the Chief. Now"

* * *

"Who was the rabbit?"

The other end of the phone exploded in chatter.

"Who. Was. The rabbit?" Nick bit out, sitting perfectly still on the couch within his penthouse, watching the sun set on the city of Zootopia.

There was silence on the other end.

"I'm going to count to three" Nick's voice lacked any emotion as he said this, and almost immediately the other voice on the phone began speaking.

If anyone had worked with Nicholas Wilde and lived for more than a year, one would learn to never let the fox count to three.

Body parts went missing. Or worse.

"No shit she's the first Bunny cop. WHO is she?"

The voice began speaking, and Nick's smile kept growing.

"Single as well"

The voice on the other end began begging. However, the caller wasn't begging for himself or anyone interested in the bunny. No. The caller was begging for the sake of Officer Judith Hopps.

Nick laughed cruelly into the phone before terminating the call.

"You're mine fluff" he said to no one in particular. His smile remained etched on his face as the sun began to edge closer to the horizon.

He had one more appointment to make.

* * *

Judy felt her skin crawl.

"You alright Hopps?" Bogo asked, noticing her shiver.

"Its nothing sir, just an idle thought" she ignored the feeling, focusing her attention back to the Chief, who nodded back to Wolford.

He was a solid Bison. A stand up boss and a real friendly mammal once you got under his tough exterior.

Chief Bogo would always be on the lookout for his officers, physically and mentally, he had their backs.

So when Officer Wolford had stepped into his office, claiming that Nicholas Piberius Wilde was back in Zootopia.

He had called for an immediate meeting with the two officers who had seen him.

"He's still got the scar above his eye. That was how I recognized him so quickly… that, and his bloody smile" Wolford grumbled the last part.

"Did you manage to catch anything between him and the Mayor?" Bogo asked, standing up from his desk and moving to a nearby filing cabinet.

"Nothing sir. As soon as we walked into the office to question the mayor about the dead jaguar, he left"

"Actually, I managed to hear something" Judy spoke up, and Wolford turned to her, Bogo glancing over as well as he sifted through different files.

"He was talking about how much of a shame it would be for the mayor to go and kill himself"

Bogo and Wolford looked to one another, each mirroring a grim expression.

"I'm sorry Chief, but could someone here please explain to me who Nicholas Wilde is? Maybe then I'd be able to know what we're up against" she was impatient and grumpy. And the entire time all she was told was essentially how evil this fox was, with no real evidence at all. Not to mention the top secret killer hit squad that only one Officer on the ZPD had even heard of.

There was nothing. No information backed anything that Judy had seen today. All she knew was a bunch of animals were committing the cleanest and most perfect suicides in the history of Zootopia. Or, there was a very good serial killer who knew how to clean up his crimes.

She knew nothing about this 'Nicholas Wilde'.

There was only Wolford's unexplained anger.

"How much have you told her?" Bogo raised an eyebrow at Wolford, the Timber wolf pinching the bridge of his snout in some frustration.

"Just show her the damn file Chief"

Bogo fished out a somewhat worn file. It was a little old, but it was thick. Filled to the brim with information and reports no doubt.

"Take a seat Hopps and read" just like in the morning, Bogo pushed the file across his desk, and Judy opened it to begin reading.

The deaths of the six mammals were all here. Each and every report about the murders of each innocent animal, and how a young Nicholas Wilde was a sole survivor.

But as Judy began to turn more and more pages, she noticed that gaps were missing. In certain criminal reports regarding the fox, the information was blacked out by pen, or the entire page was missing.

'Censored' and 'Redacted' were common words. Eventually only dates and places were left in the reports, the rest of the information and words having been removed by black pen.

"The rest of the files about Wilde are classified under top secret, and in the ZPD only the chief of police can access them" Bogo watched intently as Judy processed the lack of information, "even then, the files are just as detailed as these ones. Less so"

"So what exactly does this prove?" Judy closed the file, having reached the point where every word was blacked over.

"Someone, or a group of someone's in a very high up place is covering Wilde and whatever he is up to" Wolford picked up the file and pulled up some of the more recent ones. Pointing at the dates and times that Judy could see, he asked, "seem familiar?"

Each day coincided with 8 of the 13 'suicides'. The other 5 were within the same week.

'What the hell did I just stumble upon' Judy rubbed her head in frustration and finally mumbled, "its not incriminating evidence, but I can see the image that's being painted here"

"Whats the connection between the 13 dead animals and Wilde. Whatever he, or his boss, is planning…" Bogo took the files and began to put them away again, "… its huge. Whatever it is, Wilde was willing to step back into our sight just to put those mammals in the dirt. I know the fox. If he didn't want to be seen, he wouldn't have been. What we are currently dealing with goes way above our pay grade but we all swore an oath to keep Zootopia safe. Wilde, and anyone who associates themselves with him, threatens that safety"

Judy stared at her paws. She was just thinking. Trying to get her mind around everything that had happened today.

She had gone from her simple daily routine and case by case work, to the greatest potential threat she'd ever heard of. And she was being asked to deal with it.

"Chief" the intercom buzzed in the silence of Bogo's office. Clawhauser was worried, you could hear it clearly in his voice "we've got a big one".

The sun was just beginning to set.

"What is it Clawhauser?" Bogo impatiently asked, worry shimmying into his voice. You'd need to have been around the Chief long enough to even have a chance at noticing it, but Judy and Wolford could both tell he was scared of the news.

"Officers Delgato and McHorn are already on the scene chief… but… they were investigating a report of a shooting… Chief they said there's a lot of bodies"

Clawhauser sounded ill.

"We're on the way" the cape buffalo almost snarled, before he almost dashed out of his chair, "Let's move!" he called at Hopps and Wolford, who immediately rushed after him, shaken out of their stupor.

* * *

"Shhh" Nick shoved the knife in a little deeper, and the polar bear collapsed.

The much larger mammal had entered through the side of the building while Nick had been taking down the pathetic security system that had been hastily installed; the hired security guard lay dead before Nick.

Nick hadn't even looked up from the desk; he just picked up his silenced pistol and lazily shot the polar bear in the throat before he could shout.

Blood had begun to spew from its throat, and instead of letting the unlucky mammal bleed out slowly, Nick had decided to end the bear's suffering.

The fox pulled the blade from the polar bears head, where he had plunged it into the skull, before cleaning it on the large mammals clothing.

"Show time" Nick murmured, closing the door that had been opened before dragging the large body to the side with one hand. He pushed it between two crates of the large amount of product, which was stored in the warehouse.

Taking a second glance around the space, Nick made sure that each of the guard's bodies had been hidden well enough to give him a minute or two before someone found them.

'Step two' Nick thought to himself, and ran back to the small room which held the now destroyed security system.

He procured three different items from the duffel bag which was resting on the table. A fully automatic silenced rifle, a second pistol with a matching silencer and a high powered Taser.

The pistol slid into its holster on the front of his waist, the second pistol dropped into the holster on his right. Checking the magazine for the rifle after placing the Taser in his back pocket, Nick grinned.

Tonight was going to be fun.

The sound of engines drifted into the fox's augmented hearing range.

Quickly slinging the rifle onto his back, the fox ran to the nearest wall and began scaling it.

Once in the rafters, 20 feet above the ground, Nick began assessing the ground level.

In the center of the warehouse space was a lack of boxes, crates and large shipping containers. That was where the deal was going down.

So the fox had disabled about half the lights in the surrounding area, creating the central zone of the warehouse as a safe zone. That would force any mammals out of the blackout areas.

And once the bullets started flying, it would be complete chaos.

The leopard had to survive though. She had all the information Nick needed on the client.

With a loud clang, the largest door to the warehouse unlocked and began to rattle open, revealing three identical black cars, each of them with fresh plates from the DMV.

The product had arrived.

On the other side, multiple doors began to open, and a large number of weasels, lead by a very familiar face stepped into the bright meeting area.

'Duke' Nick grinned from up in the rafters, freezing up in the shadows as he drew out his rifle, switching the settings of the scope to thermal.

'There she is' Nick observed the snow leopard, Cassandra Klaw, as she emerged from the middle black car, two polar bears by her side. Her fur was pure white, which stood out from her choice of black overalls with an almost sweeping black trench coat.

"Weaselton!" Cassandra stepped into the center, her Polar bear bodyguards by her sides, scanning the room.

"Lets make this quick. Show the money, and you can take the container with the product" Duke emerged from his armed posse of weasels, each of them lazing around the open space.

Some had weapons out in the open, sitting on boxes or leaning against crates or pallets.

With his scope still aimed at the back line of guards on Cassandra's side, Nick pawed the detonator attached to his waist.

A few hundred meters away by the docks, a small fishing vessel exploded in a haze of steel chunks and fire.

Those that didn't have a weapon out were immediately on guard, each of them pointing a gun at the other side.

Animals started shouting, so nick put high velocity round into the skulls of the eight polar bears guarding the vans.

Someone noticed the larger mammals fall to the ground dead and shouted out accordingly. So Nick pressed the second button, next to the explosive distraction.

The lights in the rest of the space all shut off, and Nick Wilde watched as both of the groups turned on each other, thinking the other side was betraying them.

He would just have to make sure Cassandra and Duke survived.

* * *

There were only short spats of gunfire. Most of the mammals in the warehouse lay in pools of their own blood.

A seriously wounded polar bear stood still beside Cassandra, making sure their left and right was safe. They were the last two from the buyer's side.

Duke and his remaining six weasels were closing in on their container, the sellers of the trade thinking that they finally had the upper hand.

"How many bullets do you have left?" Cassandra whispered to her bodyguard, checking the magazine in her hand gun.

"Charlie?" she asked him, expecting a response.

Charlie's body slumped to the side, a bleeding hole now present in his head.

The lights came back on, and Cassandra could hear Duke's voice, followed by six soft puffs of air.

"YOU'RE DEAD! EVERYONE SAID YOU WERE DEAD!"

Followed by an airborne weasel that was thrown just in front of Cassandra.

Before the snow leopard could gut the treacherous weasel with her now extended claws, the barrel of a gun made itself intimate with the side of her skull.

"Ah ah ah" a calm and cocky voice said to her, "leave the poor weasel alone baby"

She knew that voice.

"Nick?" she gasped, taking a deep breath, before slowly turning to face the red fox in black overalls.

"In the flesh your majesty"

Her eyes went wide.

He was dead.

He is dead.

Yet, here he stood, gun in hand, and smile stuck to his handsome features. Seeing a ghost had never been this scary.

A second pistol appeared in his other hand, two rounds being instantly unloaded into Duke's legs. Keeping the weasel from getting away.

Well… keeping him from crawling away at least.

Cassandra suddenly realised that neither side had attacked the other.

Fucking Nick.

"FUCK! YOU!" Duke screamed in between breaths, clutching his legs in agony, "you fucking sick mother fucker!"

"I'm here for information" Nick walked up to the squirming weasel, one of his guns still pointed at Cassandra, "and the both of you… have this information"

Nick holstered the pistol he had shot Duke with, pulling out a knife in its place.

"Now we can do this the easy way" he spun the knife a bit, before kicking Weaselton onto his back, "or the hard way"

* * *

The sun had been down for a good hour, and Judy Hopps felt sick as she walked through the crime scene.

'This was a massive drug deal' she thought, looking to the bodies of the Weaselton gang, and the polar bears that worked under any of the tundra gangs or crime families.

Possibly Mr. Big was the one who was in on this trade but he didn't deal in drugs.

"Any signs on the money?" Judy called out, stepping near one of the yellow numbered cards that had been placed next to a particularly large pool of blood.

"None" Wolford called out from behind a large container. He was retracing something.

'Either this was a really big mammal, or…' Judy looked at the pool of blood, thinking of what kind of animal could have made it.

"Looks like someone was gutted here" Bogo grumbled out, approaching Judy.

The forensics team was checking out the other side of the building, leaving the already cleared space for the officers to investigate.

The detectives had already cleared through this area, so Judy and Wolford were looking for evidence that could relate this trade to Wilde.

A few metal thumps resounded to Judy's left, and she spun around to see Wolford had climbed atop a shipping container.

"Catch" the wolf called to her, tossing a small object at her. Judy caught it, before opening her paw to exam it.

A shell casing.

"And?" Judy asked, not seeing where her colleague was going with this.

Wolford gestured to the ground then to the 2 and a half meter tall container.

"Whats a bullet shell doing all the way up here?"

Judy looked at the ground, then at the container Wolford was standing on.

Oh.

Her eyes snapped up, and she looked up at the roof of the building.

"Wolford" she pointed up, and the wolf spun, looking up at the ceiling.

The rafters.

Large support beams crisscrossed just beneath the ceiling, large enough for some small mammals to traverse.

A fox especially would find it very easy.

"Who ever runs these docks wouldn't pay for the ceiling to be cleaned, so check for dust!" Judy called as Wolford began to scale the side of the building, Bogo watching on with a grin on his face, despite the situation.

"You'd make a good detective Hopps," he said, watching Wolford climb.

"Thanks chief" she smiled at him, before turning up to watch her colleague reach the rafters.

"See anything!" Judy called up, cupping her hands to shout the full way up.

"No dust! And paw prints!" Wolford called back down, standing up on one of the rafters.

* * *

Nick watched as Cassandra slept on his couch.

Both had been given product and delivery locations through middle men. Mr. Big was the one selling to an unknown buying on Cassandra's side. It was some hotshot ram chemist that was producing for Weaselton's side.

"Hmmm… nick?" the Snow Leopard said sleepily, her blue eyes opening up slowly.

"Sleep snowy" Nick mumbled, taking a sip from his glass of scotch on the opposing couch.

"You didn't answer my questions" she was able to say before yawning.

Nick had treated her wounds, and the entire time, she had pestered him with details of where he had been, what had happened, and where was Jess.

Jessica Stride.

As soon as he had mentioned _her_ name, Nick had locked up.

"…did you really have to kill the weasel…" she murmured, having been there for the death of Duke.

"No" Nick finished his drink.

"She's dead. Isn't she?" Nick looked into her blue gaze, feeling liquid beginning to build up in his eyes.

"Just sleep snowy. We can talk in the morning"

Cassandra didn't have to talk to him in the morning. She had her answer.

"Nick, I'm so-"

"Don't" he raised a hand.

"What happened happened. There's nothing I can do to change it"

He stood from his couch, taking the glass with him as he followed the path to his bedroom. Cassandra remained on the couch, her eyes tracking his sluggish form.

She closed her eyes, ignoring how he had started to cry.

* * *

Just setting the basis for the story. Tell me what you guys think, and what you'd like to see!


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah its me. Sorry if you were expecting someone else...

Of all the stories I'm contemplating about writing, I really like the idea behind this one. So I've stuck with it for another chapter. Not much happens here, but its just allowing me to set the story up for further events. Some vocab might be a bit confusing and Nick's backstory, if you are trying to figure out what happened, it won't be stated out right until later. Props to those that manage to guess it, or even make an attempt. This chap is a little dialogue heavy, and it should really prepare the night killing scene, and the first major confrontation between Judy and Nick.

* * *

"Leodore" Nick grinned, stepping into the office of the mayor.

"I'm assuming the docks was all your work?" the lion raised an eyebrow at the immaculately dressed fox.

"Docks? My work? Whatever are you talking about my friend?" Nick smiled the entire time as he approached the mayor's desk, taking the same seat he had two days before.

"What do you want?" the lion groaned, covering his face in his paws.

Nicks face lost the smile.

"The anniversary of the directors death was two weeks ago" Nick reached into his suit pocket, drawing out his phone.

"You and your outfit disbanded, how did you get the released files?" Leodore murmured, looking Nick dead in the eye.

The fox froze, his phone still out in his hand, his eyes meeting the mayors.

"You've seen the files?"

"Of course"

"Then you might want to know that the trail lead me here. The genetics guy you had onboard in Pawaii-" the mayor flinched, "-his whole team made it out of there. They're in the city somewhere"

Nick swiped a bit on his phone, bringing up the picture of a gazelle.

"This is the last guy to deal with that piece of work you called a scientist, the one who made that fucking formula" Nick swiped left, his phone still pointed screen first as Leodore, "oh. And there's this particular individual"

"That's-"

"You're bodyguard. The jaguar" Nick confirmed, "he was selling secrets from the office. Your office. My employer gave me the green light to put him down."

"Son of a bitch" Leodore rested back in his chair. He would have to recreate his screening process, especially if he let an undercover agent slip through.

"Language" Nick muttered, putting his phone back.

"So you've finally hunted down the bastard who made the formula?" Nick nodded at the lion's question.

This was followed by a tense silence.

The lion broke it first.

"Is this business or personal?" Leodore asked, genuinely curious as to Nick's motivations.

"Business" Nick scoffed, "why would this be a personal-"

"I know what happened to Stride"

All of the warmth that might have been in their conversation completely died away at those words, and a palpable atmosphere began to settle in.

Nick's eyes turned cold and his posture changed, a paw instinctively moving towards the inside of his jacket.

"And? That fucker-"

Leodore held up a calming paw and interjected quickly, "took you by surprise and drugged you, I know. I saw the tape Nick. You weren't in control"

Nick slouched in his chair slightly.

"You should have been the captain" Nick mumbled quietly, his eyes downcast to the floor.

"We both know I couldn't have done half the things you accomplished Wilde" Leodore stated pointedly, "I would have frozen up or chickened out in every situation you lead us out of"

Nick reached into his jacket again, but instead of a pistol, he threw out a small photo that landed perfectly on Leodore's desk.

The lion took a few seconds before his eyes widened at the photo.

"I already made a copy. But I felt you should be the one to have the original. Since you were the one who screwed up the fish fillets" Nick smiled sadly at the memory of the fish fillets.

In the photo was 23 different mammals, all of them grinning, smiling or making some notification towards the cameraman. In the center looking younger than he did today was a lion with a golden main, wearing a 'kiss the cook' apron. Just behind the massive barbeque station, a few mammals to the lion's right stood Nick Wilde in a Pawaiian shirt and board shorts, black glasses on his grinning face.

Behind Nick with crossed arms resting on his head was the snow leopard, Cassandra Klaw.

Resting against Nick's right, was the smallest mammal on the task force…

Jessica Stride.

She had the same positive smile on her face, and her extremely rare red eyes sparkled with joy.

This was taken in the Pawhamas, many years ago.

A better time and a better place.

Right before the operation that would tear their family apart. Their family of sweat and blood.

Leodore looked at the face of Jessica, knowing that he, like Nick, would never be able to see her again.

If anyone other than Nick had called her cute, she would have knocked their teeth out.

Leodore glanced up at Nick. The pain was still fresh in the fox. He must have been hunting the animal that caused this for years now.

Since the director had those files released last week, Nick came much closer to the conclusion of his hunt.

"You find that bastard" Leodore pointed at Nick "You find that piece of work that stuck you with that serum Nick… and when you do, make sure that one of the chunks you rip out of him… let him know it's from me"

Nick stood up, and nodded, turning around to leave the office space.

"Captain Wilde" the Mayor said, getting Nick to turn on the spot, his paw on the door handle.

Leodore saluted, "Rip and Tear"

Nick saluted in return, "Slash and Shred"

The fox departed the office, heading off to track down his target.

* * *

Judy looked up at the bulletin board in Bogo's office, one that had been specifically cleared for this case. The case to convict Nick Wilde of 13 different suicides.

"We got a match on the blood. Looks like we can add Duke Weaselton to this little web we got going" Wolford muttered, pocketing his phone. His contact in the Zootopia General Hospital had pulled a few strings to get the information out to him. Wolford left the room, to only return later with a small photo of Weaselton, which he attached to the board.

"No" Bogo stood, taking a red pen and crossing an X over the photo of Weaselton that had been added to the board, "we saw how much blood there was. The Weasel is dead"

There was no body on the scene, or anywhere near it.

But there was more than four pints of blood.

Wilde must have dumped it elsewhere.

"The polar bears are definitely hired from Mr. Big" Wolford added the crime boss to the photo of all the dead mammals, and Judy looked to the photo of the 13 'Suicide' victims to the far right of the board.

"There!" she said, pointing to the zebra and platypus.

"What?" Wolford looked confused.

"I read the background for these two, he's a property manager," she pointed to the zebra, "and the warehouse is one of the places under his ownership. The other one," she gestured to the platypus, "he owns the docks itself, and seemed to be having a tough time with international customs. A few offences here and there"

"So the shady dock owner and the mammal who owns the property on the platypus's docks each kill themselves. If Wilde wanted to know anything about whatever was meant to happen at the docks then these two would have been the ones to know about it" Bogo summarized, and the other two nodded.

"Of all the dead mammals, this one doesn't fit in" Wolford tapped his claw against one of the images, referring to the aardvark.

"He's a scientist. Works with one of the big pharmaceutical companies. All Paws, I think… is the companies name" Wolford reached for the aardvark's file. "Yeah, that's the company" Wolford kept reading through the file, "the company filed a non disclosure agreement with the aardvark, meaning he isn't allowed to talk about the companies work under threat of jail time. Legally, he had to keep his mouth shut"

"So Nick threatened to push him off a building before he talked" Judy suggested, "then pushed him off whenever he said what he needed to say"

"Jason Polowe" Wolford had a paw on his chin, "knew something secret about All Paws, something that a world class killer needed to know. We can't go to All Paws and ask them what it is. Whatever that company is up to, isn't legal"

"You can't just assume that" Bogo snapped.

"With all due respect sir, I don't think Wilde is going after a legitimate company operation. Suppose if he were aiming to extort them for any amounts of cash, why would he go after All Paws? Out of most companies, they are not even in the top 10 when it comes to which ones are the richest"

Wolford wrote out All Paws on a posted note, stuck it to the board, and attacked a pin with string from All Paws to the image of the aardvark Jason Polowe, then to the posted note which read: Nick Wilde.

"Stakeout All Paws then. That's our only choice. See if we can spot Wilde breaking and entering, and we can detain him for a few hours, maybe a day"

"And then what?" Judy blurted back at Bogo, "He won't talk just because he's been caught for a crime. Especially since he would know that it merits only a small detainment"

"We've got someone that can make him talk in whatever amount of time we can get him in for" Bogo frowned slightly as he said this. The person he had in mind must've been less than favorable.

Judy narrowed her eyes at Bogo. The sentence sounded worse than it hopefully was. It sounded like Bogo intended to use some… unsavory methods to get Wilde to talk _if_ they caught him.

"We'll find a van in the garage and get going. All Paws is located just of Dunhorn street right?" Wolford pushed himself off of the wall he had slowly ended up leaning on.

Bogo just nodded in confirmation.

With one last glance to the police chief, Judy followed after her wolf partner.

* * *

"Stay down" Nick growled, his lock on Cassandra's arm reminding the snow leopard of the position, and pain, she was in.

"I give," she gasped out, and immediately, the pressure Nick was applying vanished.

"I should have broken your arm for that" Nick growled, gesturing to his left arm, the one that Cassandra had kicked at the shoulder blade.

"Dislocated" he muttered, standing up straight and reaching over with his right hand, grabbing the injured limb.

With a popping noise, Nick pushed the limb back into its socket, his face betraying no sense of pain.

"How do you do that?" Cassandra said between pants, wiping the sweat of her face from their spar.

"Apply enough force and anything can be pushed back into place" Nick grinned.

Cassandra let out a tsk of annoyance "I meant how you do it without feeling anything"

"We all did basic training" Nick rubbed a hand through his sweaty chest fur, shaking his head to keep the liquid out of his eyes, "I went through one extra course than the rest of you"

"Hm?" she was admiring his nude body, while still listening to him. She still remembered basic. Especially the after party when the whole team had finished. It was weird waking up in a bed with her soon to be captain Nick Wilde, and the ambitious lieutenant Jessica Stride.

"Advanced pain threshold training" Nick was still grinning as he rolled his shoulders, watching her as she gazed at him.

"Oh" Cassandra said simply, meeting his gaze.

"Yeah. The director knew how to push us to, and past, our limits. I don't think I have a limit anymore"

"Horny?"

"All the time"

"Shower?"

Nick paused.

A grin split across his face.

"Follow me"

Cassandra began shedding clothes as she followed Nick to his large bathroom.

The door was opened courtesy of the fox, and she stepped into the lavish space.

Cassandra turned around, fully expecting an equally naked animal, but to her surprise Wilde stood outside the door, the smirk still on his face.

"I'll go make lunch. There should be some spare clothes under the sink"

Cassandra was confused.

"I thought you were in the mood"

Nick's grin grew, if that was possible.

"Trust me snowy, I am" he grabbed the door handle and began to shut it "But I didn't say I was going to do anything about it"

Cassandra opened her mouth, but finding no words to give her ex-captain, closed it instantly.

"After all, you asked me where the shower was, not to play a few rounds of twenty toes" and with that, Nick closed the door to the bathroom, etching every detail of Cassandra's shocked face into his brain.

* * *

"You're such a tease" Cassandra muttered, arms crossed in the comfortable seat of Nick's car.

"I know" the fox had the same grin plastered on his face since lunch.

"What are we doing here?" Cassandra glanced over the dashboard to the large structure in front of her, wondering what Nick was up to now.

"Here" Nick popped open the dashboard glove compartment, revealing a very old folder.

At Cassandra's raised eyebrow Nick snorted, "read it"

She flipped open the file and looked over the info.

"Holy shit" she breathed out, getting half way down the page.

"I know"

"The director knew he was still alive back then? Didn't he order the hit?"

"He did. But the target became an asset about half way through the operation. Fang and Saber were responsible for keeping him alive. And after Pawaii… we all saw how effective the serum is" Nick's eyes glazed over, the pupils dilating.

"So the same lab coat that Leodore put a bullet in, could be in that building right now, perfecting the Night howler serum?" Cassandra pointed towards the structure, and the menacing guardhouse. Timber wolves lined the front of it, and Nick could see the two rhino's lurking in the back, acting as a second line of defense.

"It's very fortified. For a pharmaceutical company" Cassandra murmured, "how do you plan to get in?"

Nick just nodded at the open glove compartment.

"Oh"

* * *

"I think I'm going to fall asleep," Wolford muttered, yawning as he leant back in his chair. The back of the van had been changed into a small room with a computer in the center, which had four monitors displaying different camera feeds from outside the van.

It was Judy's job to be watching the bottom four cameras, while Wolford looked over the top two.

"Mhm" Judy mumbled, resting her face in her paws, watching as nothing happened at all.

No one had approached All Paws. No one had even been in the close area.

The only activity they got was when a snow leopard had pulled up alongside them before entering a café on the street across from the All Paws factory and main office entrance.

Jason Polowe had worked here, not at the office. So whatever Nick Wilde was looking for. It was in the factory.

The snow leopard emerged from the café with a red fox in a black suit accompanying-

Wait.

"THERE!" Judy exclaimed, shocking Wolford out of his seat.

"What?" the wolf stood up, getting off the floor, and dusting his pants off.

"That's Wilde. He's with the snow leopard. They're approaching All Paws!" Judy got off her seat, ready to shoot out the door of the van, but once again, the firm paw of Wolford halted her mid dash.

"Chill" he pointed with his other paw at the upper monitor, "they're being welcomed in"

The guards for the All Paws facility were in fact letting the fox and his snow leopard companion through.

They had security passes.

Wilde turned his head towards the van, nodding at the camera with a grin on his face.

Judy looked right into his eyes. It felt like he knew he was staring at her.

* * *

"Right this way" the secretary smiled, stepping aside as she gestured towards the door that lead to the factory floor.

Nick didn't even bother responding to this, instead opting to just push open the double doors like he owned the place.

Technically speaking, he was on the factory floor of the All Paws facility, but it was actually just the catwalk bridge above the factory floor. Beneath him, below a glass layer, were hundreds of identically dressed animals in lab coats, each working on the massive production line.

"None of that could be the serum," Cassandra whispered, moving in on Nicks right as they slowly crossed the bridge.

"It would be produced somewhere secluded. Somewhere off the official layout of this place" Nick pulled out his phone, quickly swiping it open with the 12 step verification.

It also only opened to two paw prints in the entire world.

"My good friend Jason actually had an updated version of the company map, which shockingly, has a whole extra sector to it" Nick said in mock surprise, swiping to the sector.

Cassandra moved a little closer to him, in order to bump him with her arm.

"I think we've been made" she was looking dead ahead.

There was a lot of commotion at the end of the cat walk, but the guards were not being very subtle at their glances at Nick and Cassandra.

"The cops hunting me probably informed the front desk about who I am" Nick's hand drifted down to his pocket instinctly, the plastic blade residing in it having slipped through the metal detector.

"So _he_ would know you're here," Cassandra murmured, watching as guns were drifting in and out of her line of sight, even from 12 meters away.

They were definitely found out.

Glancing at Nick, and noticing how the killer expression had leaked onto his face, Cassandra made the conscious connection with their targets mind set.

'I would be just as fucking terrified, if Nick Wilde was hunting me down' she'd seen some of Nick and his capabilities. Everyone in the task force had heard or been at Pawaii, and it was there that Nick became the monster he currently is.

"You take the left" Nick wasn't looking up anymore, pretending to be on his phone, searching through the mayor's checklist. Their cover involved being representatives of the government and the mayor, here to do a standard health check up. They were new, so they had to go through a few more questions then usual.

Well. That's what the cover was meant to be.

"I'll kill the ones on the right" Nick was trying to stop his grin from slipping out, but his face split right open.

"There's three on the left, and fourteen on the right" Cassandra pointed out.

"I know" Nick looked up, catching the guards in a stare down.

They had covered eight more meters. Nick was within range.

Shit was about to hit the fan.

* * *

If you enjoyed, please R and R, really helps me out, knowing what you guys like and what you dont. Suggestions and opinions are always welcome.

Have a great day.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the length of this chapter, but it would have been a bit longer had I not been working on my own original novel. So, yeah, its me, and here is the next chapter. This clears up what happened to Jessica Stride, as well as shows a little more of Nick's brutal side. He's augmented remember, but he is no super-human... super-animal. Just better than the rest. Suggestions and reviews are welcome, so don't be shy to tell me what you think or what you'd like to see!

* * *

Nick's wrist flicked the blade he had drawn into the security camera at blinding speeds. None of the guards at the end of the walkway saw what happened, or that there would be no evidence of their deaths.

The fox was already on the move, stalking towards the guards, still moving at a slow speed to suggest he still thought his cover was intact, but to other agents, they would know he was ready to kill. Cassandra could see it in his eyes and gait.

Nick approached the first guard, who held out an authoritative paw, "Sir, if you could-"

Wilde dashed up to the center of his mass, getting right in front of his chest so the other guards would not have a clean shot at him. The second blade was embedded in the guards neck, pushing up into the skull as Nick relieved him of his weapon.

The rest of the guards blinked, and Nick came out from behind the wolf shooting. Two dropped before the others could react. But it was to late; the fox was among the sheep now.

A guard tried to tackle him, so Nick spun on the spot, delivering a spinning kick which shattered the guard's neck.

Cassandra broke the spine of the last wolf she was dealing with, watching as Nick continued to tear through the last guards.

'All of this for Jessica' she thought sadly, unconsciously reloading the pistol she had taken from the ground.

" _It has certainly been awhile Nick_ " a voice came through a system wide speaker, and Nick stood stock still at the voice.

" _You seem to have taken your sweet time finding me"_

Nick was staring at the nearest door from the immaculate white guard checkpoint; he had a pistol in each hand.

" _There is an elevator two rooms from here in the janitors closet. Come alone, and I'll be waiting there. Bring Miss Klaw and you'll never see me again"_

Nick twitched.

" _Or did Jessica mean so very little to you?"_

Nick seemed to vanish. Disappearing down another corridor, heading for the hidden elevator, gunshots echoing in his wake.

'Remember Cassandra, the second directive' the voice of the director spoke rung in her mind, "no evidence, and no witnesses"

The snow leopard disappeared as well, hunting for the security section of the facility.

* * *

Nick had moved onto just his claws, slashing through anyone that didn't react fast enough to him.

He was a wave of death through the building.

Innocent didn't matter.

Guilty didn't matter.

What mattered was gutting that smart fucking rabbit, Harold Weiz.

Nick was in the lift now.

He had blood all over his paws, his suit, and speckled all over his shoes. His eyes seemed like burning green flames as he watched the number on the lift slowly count up, reaching the top floor.

The elevator doors dinged open.

Nick ducked, the slashed left, opening up the throat of the wolf that tried to kill him, and spun around, pulling a gun from behind him to shoot at the other assailant.

Both bodies slumped to the floor in under a second.

"You've gotten faster"

Nick stood, and held the pistol out straight, firing straight at the smirking rabbit.

The bullet impacted the plexi-glass that separated the office into two spaces. Bulletproof glass.

"You don't seem to have-" the rabbit flinched as Nick kept firing, each bullet further cracking the glass.

It held.

"…Become any smarter than last time" Harold sat back in his comfortable chair, musing over what to do with the killer fox, the one currently pulling the trigger to an empty gun.

"Jessica wouldn't-" Harold flinched again though, as the fox crossed over a few meters and slammed against the glass. The rabbit wasn't sure, but he could have sworn in flexed against the force of the collision.

The glass held.

Barely.

"Don't speak her name" Nick spat, his claws scratching against the glass, eyes having morphed into slits, the green ablaze with fury. All of his muscles were tensed, and Harold knew he would have been dead if the glass hadn't been installed a few weeks ago.

"Why not? She was my friend as well" Harold was grinning.

"Friend? Friend?!" Nick roared, punching the glass, "what kind of friend would let her get eaten alive?!" Nick snarled, lashing against the barrier again, further cracking it.

"What kind of significant other would eat her alive?" Harold mused, sitting forward in his chair.

"YOU FUCKING DRUGGED ME WITH YOUR GOD DAMN SERUM!" Nick exploded, tears streaming down his face.

"You still killed her!" Harold grinned.

"I didn't have a choice," Nick growled.

"You did" Harold smiled, "you should have just let me have her. Instead, look at what you did to her"

"You made me do that" Nick exploded forward again, slamming against the glass.

"No. It was your nature to do that, how you've always been. We disguise ourselves with society, but we are all just animals at heart"

Harold stood from his chair, combing back his hair with a paw, a pleasant smile on his handsome features.

"It was your nature. And to be frank, naturally, a rabbit should not be with a fox. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself Nicholas, you were merely doing your part in restoring the natural order"

Nick was ignoring him.

Harold didn't like that.

"Still in there carnivore? Or do I have to…" Nick threw a plastic dagger at the corner of the room, to where he had been staring at where the wall met the glass barrier.

The rivet broke.

Harold met eyes with Nick, who had turned back to facing him, a deadly smile on his face.

"You're mine"

Nick began throwing blades at the other rivets, as Harold made a dash for the door or his side of the barrier.

He made it to his private elevator, and glancing back down the corridor to his office, the hare could see the glass wall falling forward, and a fast moving predator dash over it, shooting down the hallway in his direction.

The lift doors closed.

Harold sank back, breathing out a sigh of relief. He had been 12 steps ahead of the fox for a few years, but now Nick had caught up. He'd be damned before he let Wilde ruin his plans to eradicate predators from the world.

The sound of metal and steel being wrenched apart echoed down the elevator shaft.

This was closely followed by two loud thumps.

He was above the lift. He was in the elevator shaft.

"You're mine Harold!" Nick's voice drifted from above.

The fox hadn't found a way into the lift yet.

As the lift doors opened on the ground floor, the service hatch that lead to the top of the lift was kicked open.

Harold ran into the lobby before he could see Nick drop down into the lift.

The rabbit made it up to the set of double doors before a very firm grip found its way around his throat, and the hare was hoisted off the ground.

"Urk!" Harold choked in Nick's grip, the fox only had eyes for him.

"Freeze! ZPD!" came a voice from the other end of the corridor.

Before Nick could even turn his head, he felt the familiar feeling of numbness start to spread along his arm.

The exact place where the dart had connected with his skin.

As the world started to blur, Nick could tell he had released Harold, no longer able to feel his arm as the drug ran through his blood stream, slowly forcing his mind to sleep.

The fox staggered back, trying to keep himself awake.

'False tooth' Wilde thought to himself, and leapt into a near by room, avoiding another round of darts. Harold was free, but Nick wouldn't be if he were caught.

His tongue danced up to his back molar and dislodged the fake tooth, before he savagely crunched down on it.

The tired feeling was gone instantly, replaced by the adrenaline rush the HUNT pill had given him.

He turned his head, observing the world in slow motion.

A cop was about to make his way around the door. It was the Wolf, he could see the paw pushing it open.

Nick pushed himself off the ground, flying towards the door, aiming to take the officer head on.

* * *

Wolford was in for a surprise when the supposedly tranq'ed fox charged him.

He was prepared for a few things this day. He was ready to deal with Wilde. He was ready to be within the line of fire. And he was ready to come face to face with death in order to put a dangerous felon away for good.

But Thomas Wolford was unprepared for the shear on the fly thinking that his fellow officer, Judy Hopps, constantly instigated into her daily life.

"The fox you just let in" Judy had said to the guard, "That was Nick Wilde" the name meant something to the guards, as orders were immediately barked into radio's.

Then she had gone and said they were here to arrest him. The guards waited it over a bit, but when reports came out of people dying, the outer guards caved in, letting the officers into the building.

Judy was greeted with the sight of a very handsome hare running down the corridor towards her, fear in his eyes.

…and the equally handsome yet terrifying fox chasing him down. As soon as Nick had scooped up the hare into his hands, holding him with intent to kill, Judy had let fly with a dart before Wolford had barely finished calling out, "Freeze! ZPD!"

Then Wolford's next surprise for the day hit. He would have reprimanded his partner for taking the situation instantly into her own paws, and decided to shoot the fox without even analyzing what was happening. She would have come to the same conclusion anyone, but the media loved it when stories came up about officers shooting first and asking questions never. But the thing was, Wolford was going to say something to her, if the fox went down.

Which he didn't.

With enough drugs to drop an elephant, Nicholas Wilde just staggered on the spot, dropping the hare, which ran to the police officers.

Wolford had tried to shoot another dart into the tank of a fox, but with incredible agility, Nick leapt into another room, roughly barging through the door.

No second thought was required, and Wolford charged after him… only to get head-butted in the stomach by a very fast moving red projectile.

'How is he still awake?' was Wolford's last thoughts, before a dart connected with his hip, the dart gun now in Nick's hands.

'Son of a…' Wolford fell asleep.

* * *

Nick was thinking fast. He needed to have a plan of action. The other cop, the bunny, was outside the corridor, her dart gun trained on the door. Nick had no ammo or knives, so there was no plan of action right now. There was the Dart gun.

Nick opened the top of it.

No darts.

Looking out into the corridor, he could see the rest of the ammo having been expended on trying to hit him as he leapt into the room.

"Wolford?!" it was the rabbit who was calling, Judy.

"Sorry honey, but he's currently taking a nap" Nick finally thought of what he'd do.

Hoisting the timber wolf up with little difficulty, and using his sleeping body as a shield, Nick jumped into the corridor.

The first thing he noticed was Judy, standing on edge, dart gun in her hand.

Harold was gone. But more cops were at the end of the corridor.

"Where's the piece of shit?" Nick growled, referring to Harold, as his claw came out, holding Wolford under the neck.

"Put the wolf down" Judy turned professional, dart gun held firmly in both paws.

"No. Now stand aside before I slit his throat"

Judy didn't know what to do.

This was her first time in a hostage negotiation situation.

A large figure moved from behind her, and made the choice for her.

Two darts embedded themselves in Wilde's arms, and the fox sighed, before collapsing.

"Wilde doesn't kill cops" Bogo said, lowering the gun in his hoof, "next time, call the bluff"

Judy nodded as two more officers came in to lift Wilde and put him in the back of a police cruiser.

* * *

So Nick is being taken off to the Police Department for interrogation, and the hare, Harold made Nick go savage years ago. There is still plenty of the story to go through, and all the details of Pawaii still remain hidden. I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah its me. So thanks to everyone who has reviewed the story so far, it lets me know what you guys like and what you don't, so as a mediocre author, much respect to those of you which take time out of your supposedly busy days to just drop a few words to make a 17 year old happy. To everyone just joining me today for this story, feel free to just review what you like or what you don't, and I'll consider changing, editing or removing it entirely, depending on how large the agreement is for the review.

So to recap:

1: It's still me

2: The story is still going.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Soundtrack, (New feature, I know. Hope it works out): Specter Trailer Music Only

* * *

"I have proof that Nick Wilde has killed another mammal" the bunny said, sitting in the interrogation room patiently, his eyes trained on Judy. She was quite the beautiful rabbit.

"What kind of evidence do you have?" Bogo was in the other seat. It was a little strange in Judy's opinion that the chief of police had to make his way down for his own personal investigation.

"Video footage" Harold didn't grin now, having to force it down. He wouldn't show any emotion in front of the police, or they would think he knew more than he was letting on.

"Why would you have footage of Wilde's 'killing'?" Judy asked, trying to draw out any potential lies. There was something off about Harold Weiz.

"Protection. Pure and simple. As long as I didn't know where Nick was, I assumed the footage would keep him away from me. With him off the radar, turning it into the police would have been useless. It's kept him away from me for a few years now, but I guess he finally got fed up" Harold crossed his arms and sat more comfortably in his chair. He was satisfied with his answer. But to the police it would seem as if he thought himself safe.

"Why has Wilde wanted you dead for so long?" Judy was intrigued by Wilde's hunt. He had been following after a single rabbit for years now? Why?

"How am I supposed to know? He's a hired assassin, so maybe I was the one job that slipped through his fingers and he's held a grudge ever since"

"Why would someone have a reason to kill you?"

"Prescription drugs is a big business and I hold a high position. My death would severely damage the company I work with, so perhaps it was a competitor who wanted me dead"

Judy was about to press more questions. She felt like something was missing, something that Harold wasn't saying.

A stiff hoof from Bogo made her stop.

"A word Hopps. Outside" and he stood up, leaving the room with Judy following in step.

Once the door was closed and the room was sound proofed Judy turned her full attention to her captain.

"I don't care how shady this guy seems. He could be Mr Big himself for all I fucking care. And all I care about is his evidence on Wilde. That's what we need Judy. And he won't give it up if he thinks we are going to convict him as well"

Judy was confused now.

"But, if he's guilty of something-"

"Then you turn a blind eye Hopps. You shut that little mouth and stop asking the questions that would make this guy run. Or I won't just give you parking duty, you'll be removed from the force"

Judy's breath hitched.

Her sense of right and wrong, the rule of law, and everything she stood for was just challenged.

"Now lets go get some damn evidence, and you can forget this conversation ever happened" Bogo grumbled before making a move for the door.

However, before he could open it, Judy asked him a question that stopped him cold.

"What did Wilde do to you?" Judy knew there was more than the chief let on. This was a personal vendetta, something that he held close to his heart. It wasn't about the greater good anymore, it had to do with Bogo and whatever vengeance he held for the fox.

"Years ago, my brother Michael was working overseas on some special team, protecting some high priority individual. He went missing in Pawaii" Anthony Bogo took a deep breath before continuing, "the only evidence as to what happened to him, were blood stains in his hotel room, and a note which had one name on it…"

"Nick Wilde" Judy finished, finally seeing where this was going.

"The VIP my brother was guarding went missing in the Pawaii riots, but no one caught the kidnapper. The rest of the protection detail went missing as well, the same evidence as my brother in each case. I began to search up on Nick Wilde, and came up with the same information every time. Barely anything"

Bogo stood tall now, arms crossed in his usual stance, but a determined and furious face on.

"What I did find all pointed me to one conclusion. Nicholas Wilde is a killer, and he was the one who killed my brother"

Bogo entered the room, no longer interested in trying to satisfy Judy's sense for justice.

The only thing the two had definitely come to a conclusion on was Harold Weiz was not going to tell them the full story, just the parts that suited him.

Judy followed Bogo back into the interrogation room.

* * *

"You're head hurts a lot more than you might think" Wolford sat comfortably across the table from Nick Wilde.

The fox had his eyes closed, his breath calm and focused.

He was meditating with his paws in his lap.

"Still not going to say anything?" Wolford had been tossing queues and verbal hints at the fox to try and start a conversation at the very least, but he was rewarded with just deep breathing.

"If you weren't breathing I'd assume you'd have died on the inside" Wolford frowned.

Nick's breath hitched and his eyes opened, gazing at Wolford for a second.

"He's alive!" Wolford cheered.

Nick still didn't say anything, thoughts flying through his head. Jessica had told him the very same thing years ago. Why did everything now a days have to do its damned hardest to remind him of her?

'Probably because Harold is so close' his mind told him.

Nick's paws clenched, and Wolford noticed the muscles down his arm tense up, his positive attitude dropping away at the potential dangerous situation.

"The piece of shit is in the building" Nick forced his claws back, desperately fighting his instincts, "isn't he?"

Wolford's paw drifted to his dart gun, holding it in a firm grip, still not drawing it though, as he answered Wilde.

"If you're talking about Harold Weiz, then yes, the rabbit is still in the building" Wolford grinned now, a victorious grin, "not much you can do about it tho', being locking in here and all"

"There's plenty of things I could do about it" Nick snarled, his eyes shooting towards the door. Someone was coming.

"Like what? You're still cuffed" Wolford was smug now.

"I've spent the last 10 minutes getting myself familiar with these cuffs" Nick then held up his cuff free hands, "and I picked them 20 seconds ago"

Wolford froze.

Nick lunged.

The officer that walked into the interrogation room didn't expect a closed paw to the face.

Nick Wilde was free.

* * *

Chaos was breaking out all over the police station. Bogo knew what had happened as soon as officers failed to check in on their radios. Then the shouting and panicked yells came through. Then there would be a silence before someone else screamed or yelled. Nick was making his way through the police station, heading their way.

"Take the rabbit and go!" Bogo told Judy, shoving Harold in her direction, "I don't care where you go, just get him somewhere safe"

Judy hesitated, but the sounds of shouts and screams over the police radio reaffirmed her moral.

She grabbed Harold by the paw and started leading him out the room, Bogo following before they split up in different directions. Bogo was headed towards Wilde's closest location, while Judy was headed to the garage.

* * *

Soundtrack: In the house, In a heartbeat – John Murphy

* * *

Wilde jumped into the air, spinning as he kicked the rhino in the side of the head, forcing the large mammal's head to impact the wall, leaving a nice rhino horn sized hole.

The cop slumped to the floor, and Nick was able to get a clear view of the final cop in his way.

Chief Bogo stood at the end of the hallway, watching Nick with livid eyes. Behind Nick was each of his officers. Some of them were unconscious, some of them were bleeding, but all of them disabled in some sort of way.

Nick was an efficient bastard is the only thing Bogo would be willing to admit.

"Stand aside Anthony" Nick cracked his knuckles, slowly stepping towards the infuriated Cape buffalo.

"Over my dead body"

"That can be arranged" Nick grinned, and leapt.

Bogo charged.

The two went at it, like David and goliath.

* * *

"Keys, keys, keys…" Judy repeated to herself, having put Harold in the back of the police cruiser, searching for her own set of keys to the car.

A dart just missed her arm.

"Oh cheese and crackers!" Judy swore, snapping around to see the approaching form of an injured Nick Wilde, who was clutching his shooting arm.

He had been in a very major fight.

 _"Run Hopps"_ the weak voice of chief Bogo sounded over her shoulder mounted radio before the line went silent.

Her other paw clutched the key to the cruiser.

Judy dashed into the car, starting up the engine as Wilde fired dart after dart at the car.

"Harold!" Nick roared, even as Judy was switching gears to drive away, "I'll kill you for what you did to Jessica!" was the last thing Judy heard before she powered out of the basement car park, making a clean break from the roads of Zootopia.

* * *

"Who is Jessica?" Judy dropped the question instantly.

Harold wasn't inspecting an interrogation from the driving bunny so he began to stutter, "I-I-I-"

Judy cut him off before he could bullshit.

"Save your crap. If you don't tell me who Jessica is, I'm turning around"

Harold hesitated.

Judy spun the wheel and the police cruiser spun around, facing back to the ZPD building.

"SHE WAS A BUNNY!" Harold practically screamed, "She was my lover" he sounded very sincere.

'Was?' Judy thought, looking at Harold suspiciously.

"Nick Wilde was interested in her as well apparently, but she chose me over him. So Nick couldn't take it anymore, so one day he killed her" Harold was quiet, acting as solemn as he could, hoping Judy would buy it.

Judy was silent, her purple eyes studying the handsome hare in the back seat.

So Harold added the icing on the cake, the detail that would get a reaction out of any other prey in society.

His boss needed cases like this.

"Nick Wilde ate Jessica Stride alive, and I have the video proof that he did so"

Judy suddenly felt very ill. She had turned the vehicle around again, facing away from the ZPD, driving to her apartment, which would serve as a temporary lay over.

"What?" Judy breathed out desperately, her eyes focused on the road, but they were wide with fear as she tried to comprehend what she had been told.

"He went feral and killed Jessica. He ate her. I saw it on the security footage for the building we were staying at"

Judy had so many questions and so many emotions running through her. She felt sick, she felt fear, she felt like Harold was lying, something like that wasn't possible… was it?

The speeding vehicle closing in on her however, that was real and right in the moment. So when Nick Wilde drove his commandeered car into the side of the police cruiser Judy Hopps was driving, it sent them both off the edge of the highway. The kinetic energy from the speed they had been traveling at sent them into the second story of an abandoned building.

Judy felt nothing but pain for a few minutes. Those minutes felt like hours. Then those hours turned into years.

All Judith Hopps knew was pain, until a white paw reached down towards her.

And then the world went black.

* * *

Sorry if chapter 4 was late. Kinda had to get on and off a plane and stuff. Also fell asleep alot. So yeah, thats my fault, but atleast I got it out. Also a heads up for the next chapter which might take a bit before I release it since I want it to be an extra long one, which will be covering a flash back to Pawaii and what exactly went down there. Chaos will ensue, I can guarantee that.

Thanks for reading, and have a great day :)


	5. Chapter 5

YEAH ITS ME. SORRY IF YOU WANTED SOMEONE ELSE. THE REASON I AM TYPING IN CAPS IS BECAUSE THIS IS A FILLER CHAPTER.

Just to get set up for the coming up scenes. Next chap will be massive, I swear.

* * *

"You awake yet fluff?" a feminine voice roused Judy. She still felt the pain from when… Nick Wilde had rammed her car off the bridge.

'Harold' she thought, realizing that the hare might be in trouble.

She sat up, eyes shooting open, ready to act.

Her first mistake was moving quickly. The pain in her leg forced her to curl up on instinct, to stop the muscle from being stretched.

Judy's second mistake was opening her eyes, because as the pain lanced through her leg, the bright light of the room caught her unadjusted eyes off guard.

So she was forced to cower on the floor of an unknown room, her right leg in agonizing pain, and her eyes sore from the light. She had her hearing, and she could distinctly pick up the sound of muffled laughter. Someone was trying to keep herself from giggling at Judy's predicament.

"You're alright bunny. You'll be fine"

"Harold" Judy managed to breath out, trying to push out the pain from her mind. She fought it as hard as she could, but tears still leaked around her eyes.

"He got away" another voice came out, but Judy could tell it was Wilde. He sounded tired, annoyed, and furious.

"You let that monster get away" Wilde started, uncaring of her immobile and weakened position. The other voice in the room had grown silent.

"You were trying to kill him!" Judy protested, mentally stamping away the pain, trying to defend the code of law.

"For good reason!" Nick snarled, "that bastard killed Jessica!" for all Nick knew, the name didn't mean anything to Judy.

However…

"You were the one who _ate_ her" Judy bit out quietly.

The female voice gasped, and Judy could pick up the hushing noises she was making towards Nick, trying to keep him quiet and controlled.

"Who. Told. You. _That_." Nick slipped out every word with a space, his mind contorted with rage.

"Harold" the rabbit felt a bit weaker when she used the bunny she did not trust as a reference for her accusation.

To her surprise, silence greeted her.

A pair of paws stomped out of the room. A door slammed soon after.

The remaining animal in the room sighed.

"Is it true?" Judy asked, fear evident in her voice, feeling more of a need to curl in on herself, to just hide from everything.

"It is" a deep breath was taken in, and comforting words spilled out before Judy could panic, "but it's not what you think"

"What could possibly make _it_ anything other than what I'm thinking?!" Judy almost screamed finally able to open her eyes.

A beautiful snow colored leopard was crouched before her. The once kind eyes shifted into slits of rage.

"Because Nicholas Wilde loved Jessica. And she loved him. So when her target, Howard Weiz, found out she was an agent, he set up a trap" Cassandra drew the scared and terrified bunny towards her, dragging her across the bathroom floor, "and this trap involved beating Jessica, so she could not escape a drugged Nick Wilde"

"Drugged?" it felt insane. It felt crazy. It felt so many things that the rabbit couldn't meet the gaze of the snow leopard, only deciding to just face the floor of the white tiled bathroom, to just gaze at the ground.

Chief Bogo whished for her to arrest a fox, which was hunting a hare, because the hare drugged the fox into eating rabbit, which happened to be the fox's love.

"Its called Night Howler Serum"

Nick was back, and the door had opened quietly, his solemn face and frame peaking in through the crack, staring with some shred of remorse at Judy.

"The drug causes a break down in what most would call 'civilized behavior' in all mammals. Years ago… when Jessica was still with us…" he took a deep breath, "years ago myself and my team were commissioned to remove this drug. Since it could make any mammal that came into physical contact with it go savage, it could prove to be an excellent biological weapon for terrorist groups"

Nick came into the room, keeping his distance from the still spooked Judy, taking her in from across the room.

He sat down and met eyes with Cassandra.

'Tell her?' her eyes pleaded. Cassandra knew Judy was a good cop. After she took Nick down she had made sure to research Zootopia's entire police department.

"My full job is to hunt down the producer and distributor for this drug" Nick continued, agreeing with Cassandra to let Judy into the loop.

"But my last lead was Howard, and since he's escaped, it's down to just waiting for his head to surface. I've exhausted every other lead, so I'm back to square one"

Cassandra practically leapt into the conversation here, to try and explain to Judy why they were telling her this, "we have reason to believe that an attack may commence soon, something to startle the populace of Zootopia. Someone wants predators out of commission; either in permanent holding cells or six feet below the dirt. I'm sure you're familiar with the missing person's reports"

Judy had been on that case just before Bogo had daggered into this mess.

'No' Judy corrected herself, 'it wasn't Bogo that lead you to this. It was the prospect of a greater mystery, and you just had to dive into it nose first'

"I've exhausted all my means and all my contacts can't give me anything else. I've got friends in high places that will cover for my ass if I mess up, but they can't pull any strings for me right now"

Cassandra knew Nick was talking about Leodore there.

The Fox pressed on.

"I can't give you all the answers you seek, but if you help me catch these guys, whoever is doing all this, then I'll turn myself in… for everything. For killing all those crooks, for killing every single bad mammal or evil animal that my bulls eye was pointed towards and I'll willing go to jail for all of it"

Nick moved closer to Judy, desperation pleading in his eyes, "just help me stop the monster that made me kill my Jessica"

"You'll turn yourself in?" Judy was skeptical about this agreement.

Nick just nodded.

They could have killed her, and then just hunted after Harold. Judy had been trapped in a car, bleeding out. They could have just left her to die, rather than run off.

Harold ran.

They had saved her.

"I accept"

"Good. Now we have to wait for that leg to heal"

There were many things for them to do.

* * *

Love you all who review. Thanks to those that have followed, and thanks to those that have fav'd. I'm going to be doing a OC suggestion thing after my next chapter, to see who you all want in this story. I need another character to join in, so I thought I'd let you all decide.


	6. Chapter 6

So yeah, hey.

It's me.

Whats up?

Oh cool. I just got the chapter done, working on the next one as well.

Thanks for everything guys, and this story should be breaking 20K words soon. _**PLEASE REVIEW. IT FUCKING HELPS**_. Just let me know whats good, whats not, what you want, what you want more of, if you have suggestions or spot any of my shitty spelling. Please.

Help me, so I can entertain you all correctly.

Its a two way street guys n gals, so lets have some positivity and criticism flowing both ways.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Judy watching in complete silence and awe as the two of them fought. Cassandra, who was the snow leopard that she was finally introduced to, and Nick seemed to dance around one another, in a series of vicious strikes and kicks. They were trained to be deadly, and they sure did look the part.

Strange jumps, weird stances, different punches and using the environment towards their advantage made up each of their 'fighting styles'. If Judy could wish for anything, it would be to have either of them train her.

No one could fight like what she was seeing.

Nick sidestepped a drop kick, which had been prepared incredibly fast by Cassandra.

Judy hadn't even seen the leg rise into the air.

The fox caught the leg as it came crashing down, and Cassandra was able to react fast enough before he mauled it.

The snow leopard jumped forward, putting all her weight on the leg Nick was holding. Wilde had to give up the limb, or he would be pinned under Cassandra's weight.

Klaw rolled forward, turning around and swiping her leg at Wilde's face. The fox was on his knees, having rolled backwards to get out from under Cassandra.

'Is that supposed to bend like that?' Judy wondered, as Cassandra's eyes widened at Nick's almost in-mammal dodge. He had just bent his back to past a 90-degree angle, and he probably could have bent it further had the floor not been in the way.

The fox then came up swinging, bringing in savage left and right hooks, which forced Cassandra to back up and create space between the two.

Cassandra finally found a space between Nick and his brutal attacks, coming up to her full height and punching down, but Nick had an answer to that as well.

The fox just seemed like he collapsed to the floor to avoid the punch. Judy's eyes widened when she realized he had just done the splits.

Nick jabbed both of Cassandra's legs from his 'divided' position, causing the snow leopard to stumble back. With great force and focus Nick pushed himself off of the floor with just the use of his legs.

One kick was all it took.

Cassandra was out.

"Well played" Nick grinned.

"W-what was all that?" Nick could feel the awe oozing off of the question that Judy just asked.

He grinned over at the bunny, wiping sweat away from his brow.

"Years of hard work"

Judy didn't know what else to say. Hopps refocused herself on the fallen snow leopard who was still in la la land.

"Is she-?"

"She'll be fine" Nick cut her off, moving across the Dojo space for a spare towel. The rack had large sections of fresh towels, ones that Nick could use after any sparing, practicing or training.

Judy hobbled over to him, heavily leaning on her crutch. She was surprised by the amount of top quality medial supplies in the large apartment space at first, but she didn't question it again after she considered Nick's line of work.

He killed people.

So he would have definitely been injured at times.

'He's killed people' her brain reminded her, and Judy stopped moving towards him, 'he _ate_ a rabbit'

The rabbit.

Jessica.

Judy didn't even know the rabbit's last name, but the act of a predator eating prey… that hadn't occurred for centuries.

'He does seem torn up about it' Judy mentally remarked, however it was still from halfway across the room, where she knew she was safe from him…

Nick had crossed a few meters in a second, keeping at least a few feet between them as he toweled off.

"You're scared of me fluff"

Judy nodded.

"Because I'm a killer?" Nick cocked his head sideways.

Judy shook her head.

"Jessica" Nick realized.

Again, Judy nodded.

The fox sighed, holding his face in his paw, a light headache sweeping over his head.

"Harold Weiz is a fantastic chemist. But that wasn't why he became our top priority. We were tasked with _removing_ him because-"

"Who is, 'we'?" Judy interjected immediately, getting a frustrated expression out of Nick.

"Pred" Nick said it so simply.

"Pred? Like… a group of predators?"

"No. Pred. Its an acronym" Nick sat down on the Dojo matting, stretching his back and arms as he did so, "stands for Primary Response Emergency Department. P.R.E.D"

Judy scoffed, "that sounds more like a group of fire fighters, or an earthquake relief organization"

"That would be division's five, four, three and two" Nick was looking up at the ceiling, adopting a yoga pose, "Those four dealt with environmental and social threats"

"Nick was put into division one as its captain" a mumbling voice drifted across the room. Cassandra was awake, but resting on her back like Nick, performing her own set of Yoga moves.

"Division one dealt with issues and threats that couldn't be solved with peace or forgiveness. Most of the time, it took a bullet to conclude our work" Nick began to stretch his back, getting a few sickening cracks to echo around the room.

"So division one is the killers?" Judy summarized. Both Cassandra and Nick nodded.

"Harold Weiz was considered a danger because of his lack of morality. He had been experimenting with the night howler serum for years, but Pred only first got a heads up about it 3 weeks before the Pawaii riots, when he had one of his lab assistants butchered as a test"

Nick stood up, finished with his stretching, "I'm taking a shower. You can tell her the rest Cassandra" Nick the firm command before padding off silently, sliding the Dojo's screen door open, and closing it softly.

Judy watched him leave, before turning around and nearly falling onto the floor in shock.

Cassandra was standing in front of her, hands on her hips.

"He trusts you"

"What?" a common feeling for Judy these past few days was confusion, and it seemed that feeling would fail to leave her.

"Nick trusts you, and I'm not particularly sure why yet" Cassandra leant forward, looking Judy right in the face, "but I have a few theories" she smiled now, a predatorily smile that sent a shiver down Judy's spine.

Judy froze as Cassandra leant further forward, and licked her cheek, "my room is always open" she winked and Judy's jaw dropped. She remained like that, even as the now giggling snow leopard walked away towards the kitchen, aiming to make some food for lunch.

Cassandra wouldn't spoil it, but Judy's face was bright red the entire time.

'What a cute little bunny' she thought to herself, pulling out a few pans and dishes once she reached the kitchen.

* * *

"YOU'RE SERIOUS!?" Judy exploded, food in her hand forgotten as her head shot between Nick and Cassandra, both of them still munching on their sandwich and pasta.

They nodded simultaneously, completely non-pulsed by what they had just told her. Nick was reading a newspaper to his right, and Cassandra had her phone out.

"But he's the mayor!" Judy exclaimed, her paw pounding the table furiously, "how could he become the head of our city and a symbol for the law if he had been a _killer_ "

"Leodore was always a soft heart" Cassandra mumbled, and Nick chided her to swallow her food before talking.

Cassandra continued "and none of us held it against him. That's why the director agreed with Nick to let the lion go a year after Pawaii. A lot of us disappeared after Pawaii"

"From PRED? I didn't think the organization would let you quit like that" Judy wondered, giving both of them a pointed look.

"When the director died, the head of all operations fell to the captains of each division. We convened in meetings for the earlier parts of the year, but the captains began fighting too much, and all over what we were supposed to do. So the divisions became independent of one another. I haven't heard a word from the others in a very long time, but they're still out there, operating like before" Nick casually flipped another page on his newspaper as he said this.

"Except division one. We've been licking our wounds for a very long time. And once we split… well… only the director can recall us on a global scale" Cassandra followed up with that.

There was a tense silence. Well, Judy felt it was tense.

"What about me?" Judy looked between the two, and they looked back, eyebrows raised. It was almost comical how they reacted in sync sometimes.

"What about you?" Cassandra said, asking what Nick implied with his raised eyebrow.

"You can't keep me here. I'm sure the ZPD are looking for me. Bogo will be on the warpath"

The two turned to face each other, ignoring Judy as they spoke.

"How secure is this place Nick?"

"Like the beach resort in Pawaii"

"How long till her leg heals?"

"A week or two at best"

"What's the public reaction?"

"So far minimal"

"Bogo?"

"I can handle him"

"Well that settles it then"

"Yes it does"

They both turned back to Judy, looking at her with a smile from Cassandra, and a blank face from Nick.

"You're staying here. And when you get out, you can tell the police you were our 'prisoner'" Cassandra said the last word while making air quotes with her paws.

"No one will believe that" Judy said blankly, crossing her arms at the two of them, her eyes switching between the two of them.

"They don't have to" Nick said, getting up from his chair to stand behind Judy's, looming over her, "it just has to stall them long enough for myself and Cassandra to stop Harold and his boss"

The snow leopard nodded in response.

Judy slumped slightly, turning to look away to the right with a pout before muttering out, "Stupid fox"

Now, as soon as Judy said this, she was unable to capture the reaction from the fox standing directly behind her, but when Cassandra's face lost all color from her already snow-white complexion, her mouth dropped open and she could only gaze at Judy, she knew she might have said something wrong.

Judy had seen this expression, but then noticed how Cassandra's eyes then drifted to Judy's right, and a larger object moved into her field of view.

Judy turned as well, and gazed into the emerald green eyes of Nick. He was looking at her differently than before. His eyes casting a smoldering blaze onto her purple, his expression unreadable, but his body seemed to sporadically twitch.

"Be careful" Nick murmured, reaching up a paw to her face, cupping it slightly, making Judy flinch, "about what you say"

And then he was gone.

Judy turned to Cassandra who was still staring at her in shock.

"W-w-what just happened?" Judy mumbled, partially terrified by Nick, but another part of her called out something else from her… something more primal.

"This might take some explaining… and you might want to look at this first" Judy clasped the small photo that Cassandra had handed to her from across the table.

It was a picture of a bunny.

"That's Jessica Stride"

Judy's breath hitched. The rabbit that Nicholas Wilde had been in love with, and the very same rabbit that he had unwillingly eaten, was beautiful but she had one very interesting quality.

"She used to always call Nick stupid. He was her 'Stupid Fox' and you sound just like her"

Judy didn't just sound like her.

Judy felt like she was looking into a mirror.

She looked just like Jessica as well.

"Oh cheese and crackers"

* * *

The day before. Bogo's office

* * *

Wilde had gotten away.

Harold Weiz was gone.

Hopps was missing.

Most of Bogo's best officers were incapacitated or injured.

The car chase on the Zootopia highway lead to a massive amount of property damage, which of course meant a very verbal phone call from the Mayor as well as a press conference to dissuade any need of radical action. While Bogo would be content with how the situation was being handled, there were to many things that had gone wrong.

He had underestimated Wilde, and now both the witness and one of his officers were gone.

The public was informed of their missing police officer, which was most likely in the possession of Nick Wilde.

A search warrant had been sent out for Harold Weiz in order to get him back into the station. Bogo wouldn't be surprised however if Harold refused police protection, rather favoring a professional security detail. Nick had practically walked through some of Bogo's best officers, and even the Chief himself had difficulty injuring the fox.

He didn't seem like a regular animal.

Nicholas Wilde seemed like he had been built… to be better.

"I want a reward attached for information on either Wilde, Hopps or Weiz. I want them found as soon as possible" Bogo ordered over the phone, having some animal on the other end of the line hang up instantly to scurry off and perform the duty.

It was a nice day. The weather was great, and the sun wasn't to bright, yet it wasn't so dim.

So why did it have to feel like shit?

Bogo sighed.

* * *

Present time. Nick's apartment

* * *

Nick sat on his couch, a calm visage on the outside, but a literal storm tearing him up on the inside.

The PRED captain bottled up his emotions again, and with a terse sigh, took another drink from his glass of scotch, eyes unfocused as he gazed out the window.

Zootopia continued like it did every day and night.

A paw came to Nick's shoulder.

"You know she's not _her_ ," Cassandra mumbled, leaning down and kissing Nick on the top of his head.

"Mhm" Nick mumbled, eyes still blank as he took another sip of Scotch.

"I know she's there," Nick mumbled, and Cassandra tensed up, "her crutch makes a specific noise"

"She wanted to ask you something"

A second hand clamped on Nick's shoulder, preventing him from getting up even though he desperately whished to escape.

"I don't have to talk to her," Nick grumbled, finally breaking his gaze away from the Zootopia skyline.

"It's not her" Cassandra caressed his face.

"She might as well be" Nick bit out, gaze souring.

Nick could hear the sounds of Judy approaching his sofa from behind, her crutch clicking softly as she hobbled forwards.

"Cassandra" Judy looked at the back of Nick's head before gazing at Cassandra, the snow leopard kept her grip on Nick, but she was faced towards Judy.

"Do you mind if just Nick and myself talk?" Nick mumbled out something about not being required to talk but he was promptly ignored.

"It's alright" lady Klaw smiled, whispering something to Nick.

Judy hopped around the couch, making it to Nick's side. He almost seemed to surge forward, and at first Judy was confused, but with the utmost care, Nick lifted her onto the couch, making sure not to touch or bump her leg.

"I'm not her" Judy started with, once she was settled in the surprisingly soft cushions.

"And I'm not going to be having this conversation while sober" Nick murmured before reaching for the bottle of scotch to pour himself a glass.

However, things suddenly felt the need to be very excessive, so with a simple declaration of "Fuck this" Wilde just took large swigs from the bottle.

Judy thought about asking for alcohol but in the next instant, Nick's old glass was held out to her, a large amount of scotch in it.

"I don't really…"

Nick put the bottle down, reaching across with his other hand, he firmly took her paw and wrapped it around the drink, "hold the glass, or spill the scotch"

When Nick let go of her paw, Judy held onto the glass, eying the scotch.

"I feel like we should be toasting something" Nick mumbled, "but nothing really comes to mind"

"Can we talk yet?" Judy asked, still carefully holding the drink.

"Am I drunk yet?" Nick responded snarkily, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. Judy looked down.

"That's what I thought" he took another swig. He was really packing on the drink.

"How long have you been drinking for?"

"As in today, or in my entire life?"

"Today"

"I wasn't drinking Coffee this morning, I'll tell you that much" Nick mumbled around the top of the bottle, drinking from it again. It was almost half empty now, and he had started at a full bottle. Only a few minutes ago.

Judy took a sip from the scotch… and straight away regretted it.

As the rabbit began coughing and pulling faces, Nick calmly downed the rest of the bottle.

Putting the scotch down and wiping the excess liquid off his lips, Wilde broke out into a smirk.

"Lets play a game"

Judy looked up from her glass, "I thought I could ask you about some stuff"

Nick's smirk grew, "oh, you can ask whatever you want in this game" Nick stood, remaining standing for a few seconds before he walked across the living room to his massive complex, reaching a small cabinet with different colored top than the rest of the oak wood furniture in the room.

It was the alcohol cabinet.

"What kind of drinks do you prefer? I've got practically everything" Wilde called out to Judy.

"I d-don't really-" Judy was going to finish that with, 'drink' but the fox instantly ended her sentence prematurely by calling out, "Vodka, whisky and Bacardi it is"

Coming back across the room with three bottles, Nick placed them in front of her on the small coffee table in front of the couch.

"Game goes like this" Wilde murmured, "for each shot you take" he flipped out two shot glasses from god knows where, "you can ask a question, and the other person _must_ answer"

Judy looked at him, even as he reached over and pulled out a lemon from a side table, along with a knife, and thing of salt and sugar.

"Okay?" Wilde looked at her, lemon already cut apart into thin and neat slices.

'You could learn a lot here' Judy thought to herself, 'any question is fair game'

Nick's smile was comforting, if not a little superior, and that pushed Judy into an irrational decision.

"Fine" the bunny stubbornly said, "game on" and flipped her shot glass up, ready to receive the first shot.

And so the alcohol flowed.

* * *

So Judy get's dragged into Nick's drinking games. And for all those lemons out, who knows, there might be some limes. But anyway guys, story is going good, THANK YOU ALL TO THOSE WHO REVIEW. PLEASE. IT HELPS ME WRITE. I DON'T KNOW IF WHAT I'M DOING IS GOOD OR NOT. REALLY :/


	7. Chapter 7

Yeah everyone, its me, coming at you with another chapter. Hope you enjoy this one as much as before. Kinda got some steamy stuff coming up here. (I tried my best to make it alright. I'm horrible at that stuff. Which really makes me question why I put this in the romance category but whatever).

Anywhoz, I hope you all enjoy, and if you did, PLEASE SAY WHAT IT WAS, I just want to know what I'm doing right or wrong! Is that too much to ask for? D:

Love you all, and thanks to the reviewers for last chapter, really helped with some of the formula for this chapter.

ALSO, New OC coming soon, expect him in the next chapter.

On with the SHOW!

* * *

"You're joking" Judy giggled, swaying slightly before she swept up a shot glass from the table and downed it, too intoxicated to worry about whose it was.

"Nope" Nick slurred, "she left me naked and handcuffed in the stair well to her apartment" he began to laugh, "I got her back for it though"

"What did you do?"

Nick raised an eyebrow at Judy, a light smile dusting his face.

The rabbit quickly refilled her shot glass with what was left of the Vodka and gulped it down.

She wobbled a bit before her iron will came flying back, keeping her up right and confident, "what'd ya do?" Judy mumbled.

"Fucked her. Hard."

Even drunk, Judy backed up slightly, a little taken aback by what the fox had so casually admitted.

"What?" Nick began chuckling, "never done it before?"

Judy didn't answer.

"Played twenty toes before? Kicked the bucket? Rumbled in the sheets?" Nick moved forward as he was saying this, placing himself directly in front of Judy, a sly grin on his face.

"Well… there was this… once I-" Judy stopped herself, her ears flattening behind her head, "no. I've never been with anyone"

"Yet here you are, in a strangers apartment, drinking his alcohol so freely" Nick teased her, but Judy took it a little seriously.

Her breathing increased, and she began to panic.

'This guy is a killer'

'He ate a rabbit'

'He's a-' a paw on the side of her face calmed her for an instant, the thoughts being blasted away by his warm grip.

"Take a few steps back carrots" their eyes met and Judy could see that Nick's eyes didn't dance with fury and flame anymore, but a more soft and resigned sense of care.

"I was just kidding" he smiled now, the cocky smirk disappearing. One of his fingers began tracing a small circle on the side of her face, something that sent a shiver down Judy's spine, due to his coarse pads against her soft fur.

Nick had moved closer to her, but the rabbit was currently having a sense over load so she was unable to notice his proximity. The alcohol combined with his ministrations was too much. Judy groaned and leant into him, her mind heavy, but her body was tingling.

The next few seconds were a blur, but they resulted in Judy resting atop the fox's lap, and he was still caressing her face, his other arm protectively wrapped around her.

Judy gasped as his muzzle came down to the side of her head, his nose nuzzling into the fur around her neck. These feelings were foreign, but not unwelcome.

"N-nick" she almost moaned, and had to bite back a groan when he began to nip at her neck, "Nick p-p- _please…_ " she stuttered.

That was the wrong thing to say.

Wilde pulled away from her, turning her head slightly to look down at her.

The emotion in his emerald eyes was unreadable, but Judy wasn't as guarded as him, Nick could see everything from the purple gateway to her soul.

"I won't lose you as well" the fox growled, and brought their muzzles together.

Judy had her breath taken away. It was a powerful kiss. Something that shocked her deeply.

But not as much as the fact that she was kissing him back.

Something poked at her teeth, and Judy stifled a gasp. It was his tongue. In her current predicament, the rabbit decided to dance, and allowed the fox to intrude into her mouth.

While they kissed, Judy tried to recap the night, to think about what she had learned. It was almost like an out of body experience.

Nick Wilde had dominated the night as much as he dominated her mouth.

They had spent so much time talking, the bunny holding her alcohol down as she tried to learn more about the assassin fox.

His favourite coffee was a cappuccino at a breakfast joint a few hundred meters from the Zootopia beach.

Finnick was a good friend of his who ran a few bar's and a fashion joint, which sold specialized clothes for predators.

He had visited almost every part of the world and he still claimed that Pawaii was the most beautiful place he had visited.

He had said he was possessive.

Nick Wilde had also admitted he was a hopeless romantic, even if he was sarcastic and firm, he would love whoever he did with every inch of himself.

He enjoyed long walks on the beach, and even as cliché as it sounded, Nick liked the sunrise and sunset, the feel of the sandy heat beneath his feet.

When he was really small he had wanted to be a boy scout.

Then PRED happened.

And as the rabbit and the fox kissed, Judy also realized she had told him a lot as well.

He knew her favourite cousins and nephews.

About her dream to become a great cop, to uphold the belief of Zootopia and that she would tackle any problem, even if it killed her.

Nick hadn't laughed like most animals did when she told them about her dream, but he didn't praise her for such great dreams. He'd said, "you and Jessica would have gotten along well"

'Jessica'

The name drifted into her thoughts and some dots were connected.

Judy pushed the fox away.

"Hm?" Nick wondered, even as the bunny extracted herself from his grip.

"No" Judy re-affirmed herself as much as she was dismissing him, "I'm not _her,_ Wilde"

Nick's eyes changed back to his normal ones; rage filled and furious.

"I know that, did-"

"Do you?!" Judy accused, "what was _that_ then?" the bunny growled.

"What was what?"

"That! This!" Judy pointed between the two of them, gesturing with her hand, "why were you kissing me?!" she made to stand.

"I'm pretty sure you kissed me back" Nick mumbled, watching her as she took her crutch.

"That's not the point Wilde!" she almost snarled, "I'm not her! I'm not your precious Jessica! She's dead! YOU ATE HER!" Judy covered her mouth. That was un-called for.

Judy was shocked by how forward Wilde had been, and how he was only with her just to try and feel like his bunny was back. That culminated in Judy blurting out the most hate filled accusation she had ever uttered in her entire life. Not to mention the alcohol didn't help. It just made their emotions more tense and afraid.

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

Nick stood up and left the room, headed for his own room, a tear leaking out the corner of his eye.

'Oh cheese and crackers'

A door slammed and Judy flinched. She hobbled off towards her room, guilt raging up within her.

'You just made a top tier assassin cry' she told herself. If it were any other case or situation, Judy would cross that off her bucket list. But not now, not like this.

She slowly moved past Nick's door, and would have had the strength of will to make it to her room, if she didn't hesitate.

Judy looked at the door handle.

"Nick"

No response.

"Nick, please" she lowered her head.

She had been cruel. He was a monster, but even he had a pain tolerance. Judy had just emotionally shot that pain tolerance in the heart.

"I'm sorry Nick"

Judy whispered it out, but Wilde had heard what she said, choosing to ignore her and turn away from the door, heading over to his closet.

Opening it, he found a tactical vest, tank top, tactical gear, and gloves.

Pressing three of the coat hangers down, the closet opened up into his weapon locker.

Covering the walls and hanging from the ceiling were around 300 pieces of heavy weapons, knifes and explosives.

Nick took four handguns, each with silencers built into them.

Hollow point ammunition was his choice.

A violent choice.

After strapping the handguns to his legs and behind his back, Nick selected two sets of knives. Two machetes, which rested over his shoulder, and about 30 throwing knives with serrated edges were added to his weapon collection.

Nick felt a little extra suicidal today, so he had made the conscious decision to look for answers in the one place he was least welcome.

His last weapon was a large, fully customized rifle, fitted with a triple magazine, silencer, fore grip, holographic scope, and incendiary ammunition. A large strap that started at the butt of the rifle went to beneath the barrel, meaning Wilde could hold it onto his back when he didn't want his hands to be occupied.

Mr. Big would of course be the largest information hub in the existence of Zootopia. After Division One of PRED had cleared out all major gangs and mob organizations, Mr. Big and his powerful armada of polar bears, the only thing that kept him safe from PRED, had remained as the last large scale mob in operation. It was the hired muscle, and the information the arctic shrew had on PRED's director which kept him alive to this day.

'Perhaps its time to change that' Nick snarled, locking grenades and canisters into his pouch and belt.

He was going to storm the fortress, so he'd need the equipment to act on the spot and make split second decisions.

The captain of division one was used to this, so he exited his room quietly, making his way towards the elevator, a calm demeanor being adopted.

Cassandra peaked through her door, watching Nick leave. She saw the gear, but what gave away his intentions was what every division one operative had.

A battle face. The members of PRED division one had done extensive training under stressful situations. The instructors had made their life hell. They had complained back then, but Cassandra was glad for their brutality. It made real life less scary and terrifying.

It takes a lot to scare a PRED div. one operative.

And Nick was the captain.

So based off the amount of gear and weapons Nick was carrying, Cassandra turned around and padded towards her bed, knowing that she'd be able to check the news tomorrow on what Nick would be doing.

Soft crying could be heard through the wall. Cassandra instantly quick walked out of the room, walking towards Judy's room, and just stepping in.

The bunny either didn't seem to notice her or care that she entered the room as she just kept crying in front of Cassandra.

With a frown, the snow leopard picked up Judy, and put her in her lap, trying to console the smaller and obviously intoxicated animal.

"I'm not her" Judy cried, "He want's me to be her"

"No" Cassandra began to pat her softly, "he doesn't see her instead of you, but he see's you are like her"

Cassandra changed to a smooth rub instead, "he doesn't want to see her die again. You're not her, but you carry so much of her, even without knowing. He doesn't want to see that die, so he's scared"

"Him? Scared?" Judy had seen what Wilde was capable of.

"All of us can face down the barrel of a gun without even blinking" Cassandra admitted, "but when we look at ourselves… when we have to look in here" Cassandra touched Judy's heart, "we are terrified at what we will find"

She helped Judy lie down, noticing how the rabbit was able to stifle her tears more and more.

"Nick was one of the few brave enough to find out what he had inside. But by the time he did…." Cassandra had to look away from the cute and curious face. Even she was forced too admit to herself that Judy reminded her so much of the deceased Jessica Stride.

"…he had it taken from him" Judy finished.

Cassandra nodded.

"Sleep now fluff. You'll understand in the morning"

Judy closed her eyes, finally finding some peace.

The morning promised more.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING!

As always I hope you enjoyed it.

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW_**. I'm desperate to know what you all think, and what you like! I've gotten a few people, so I'll just have to go off that.

If you don't like what is coming out, then sorry, but you didn't tell me what you wanted! :/

Love you all.

Yeah its me.

And it will remain being me.

Peace 3


	8. Chapter 8

hey guys.

Yeah its me.

Sorry if this chapter came out sooner or later than expected. I've been forcing myself to try and do daily content in order to keep you all entertained. I don't want to stop thinking anyway, or I'll want to change the chapter and stop myself from going where this story is, but some things can't be stopped.

Anywhoz, I hope you all have had a good day! My sister just got her exam results back and she's now definitely going to UNI. She did such a great job. Now there is alot of pressure on me :/

But apart from that, I'm all fresh out of content, so I'll have to start planning the next part of the story, since I didn't actually think I'd get this far.

Thanks to all of you who have stuck with me for so long.

Here's to another 10 chapters!

Peace :P

* * *

The cold air bit into most of his body, but the drastic measures he was taking stung more than any weather conditions.

Nick always respected Mr. Big and his business. If only the shrew had complied with the orders the director had set down.

Quickly approaching a single polar bear guard, Nick drew one of his guns and quickly smacked the rifle out of the bear's hands, getting the animal to turn and face him… only to get intimate with the barrel of Nick's gun.

"Ah ah ah" Nick chastised, the silenced barrel of his pistol poking into the polar bears chin, getting a good look at his face.

Nick's eyes widened.

"Alexander?" Nick looked up at the guard, smiling as the bear nodded.

"You're working again?" Alex replied, sweat starting to trickle down his brow. He, and most other polar bears under Mr. Big's employment knew how _effective_ Nick Wilde was. The evidence would be the fact that you could count the number of rival gangs on one paw.

"Noooo" Nick drew the word out, poking the gun into the jaw of the bear further, getting a flinch from the hired muscle, "nothing as drastic as that. I'm here to ask the shrew a few questions"

"Kevin won't let you within 20 feet of Mr. Big…" the gun had its hammer cocked back, "… Mister Wilde"

"There it is" Nick grinned, "I'm glad after all this time that you still respect me" Nick dropped the gun away from the frightened animal's chin and stepped away from the polar bear, still keeping the barrel pointed towards the head however.

"Take a walk Alex. You don't want to get caught up in this one" Nick nodded to the road, gesturing with his weapon.

The bear hesitated, looking to the road then looking over Wilde. It looked as if the fox was here to fight a war single-pawed. Not that he hadn't before…

"Thank you Mister Wilde" Alex spoke, removing his earpiece and turning towards the road, walking away from Mister Big's grand establishment.

"Do give the wife and kids my regards!" Nick exclaimed, currently unworried by the potential chance of being heard.

The bullets would start flying no matter what he did from now on, and it would only be a matter of who started shooting first.

Nick usually liked to be the one who got the drop on his enemies and targets, but sometimes it was fun to be found and see how he would work his way out of a predicament.

Wilde strode towards the inner defenses, the gate guarded by three polar bears.

One stood by the gate his hands clasped in front of him. There was a bulge on the left side of his three-piece suit.

Weapon.

The other two guards were sitting inside some kind of break like room, a small house that was just to the left of the gate. The controls to operate the gate lay inside the room, with both guards seated behind a control panel, which most likely had camera feeds being displayed.

It was about two floors, but no sniper on top meant it was a practically useless guard tower.

Nick felt revulsion at the fact that this was the outer defense. Any PRED facility would have been armored to hell on any outer perimeter. The director was a bit over cautious, but most assumed that's how you would be when you were a millionaire spy bunny.

"Evening fella's!" Nick called, stepping into one of the spotlights on the guard tower.

"Evening" the guard who stood in front of the gate said, non-pulsed by the appearance of a gun-totting assassin. His eyes were on his phone.

"Amateurs" Nick grumbled, shooting all three one by one, "no respect for the business"

" _Gate team"_ that was the radio voice of Kevin, " _gate team check in_ "

Nick walked to the guardhouse, punching the cracked window and leaning over the slumped bodies of the guard's.

Wilde jabbed the 'Open' control for the gate then snagged a radio off the corpse of one of the polar bears.

"Ey Kevin! How are you old friend?"

" _Who is this? Where is Dimitri?"_

"Kevin!" Nick exclaimed in hurt, "you don't recognize little old me! How's the jaw? Did you manage to collect all your teeth.." Nick gripped the radio harder practically shoving it into his mouth "… **when I nocked all your teeth out"** he snarled.

There was silence.

Nick sat back against the metal wall of the guard tower, radio in hand and waiting patiently as the gate slowly rolled open.

" _Wilde"_

"That's right pal. How've you been?"

The line cut out with a crackle and Nick dropped the radio, cracking his knuckles before drawing his main weapon.

Even from a hundred meters Nick could see the large amounts of movement coming from inside the complex.

Nick grinned. His data on Mr. Big told Nick that there was at least 75 polar bears on site at all times… and that had been a few years ago.

This would be a challenge.

Nick loved challenges.

* * *

"Quick! To the cars!" one of the polar bears roared.

Kevin tried to call out something, tried to warn them, but they were already at the vehicles.

Each polar bear dropped in a hail of silenced gunfire.

"Alright!" Kevin roared, standing in front of the guard formation that was trying to help Mr. Big evacuate the building, "this is Nick Wilde we are dealing with!"

Kevin turned back to the group, ushering them back inside the building, "everyone fights! No one quits! If you run, you can expect two bullets in the back. One from Wilde" the bullet proof glass doors were sealed behind him as he pointed out to where the dead polar bears lay, "and one from me" he gestured to himself.

"Now I want this place locked down, I want…" a red tail disappeared past the corridor ahead of him.

Kevin shoved his men aside, shooting down the corridor with the cheap Russian rifle.

The door was quickly closed by someone from the other side, and Kevin was still surprised.

'I've forgotten how fast he can move' the polar bear reminded himself, quickly forming a plan to take the assassin down.

"Wilde is in the building. I want teams to converge on the main auditorium, he's in there"

Changing channels on the small radio transmitter, Kevin changed the channel to that of the security room, "Victor. Close down the main auditorium, I want the west, south and east doors all closed"

Not bothering to listen for the confirmation of Victor, Kevin changed the channel again, "Wilde" it was an open radio channel, "there's no need to go hunting my friend" Kevin was grinning, "we'll come to you"

More silence.

" _I'm counting on it"_

Kevin snatched another gun out of his subordinate's hands. "Get Mr. Big to the safe room behind his office"

* * *

From his position Nick would be able to see them entering the room from the doors that would only open by the security commands. He had disabled all the cameras in the room one by one as he had entered, thus rendering the room blind to the eye of his opponents.

This room was his.

His trap.

Nick regarded his phone in the darkness of the ceiling, going over the schematics for the building.

The room was definitely some sort of speech center, a place for Mr. Big to throw large parties for his associates.

Six pillars were organized in a hexagon, with the inner ring of the hexagon having a raised glass roof complete with a chandelier hanging from it.

The north and south entrances were large double doors, while the east and west entrances to the room were hidden behind bookshelves.

This room also appeared to serve as a study and quiet relaxing room, but the tables were arranged beneath more akin to a wedding.

A lot of animals seemed to have attended.

"Lights are out" Nick could hear the polar bear whisper from across the giant space, eyes closed as he clung to the glass ceiling, body oriented towards the north entrance.

No one ever expected a fox to literally get the drop on him or her. Kevin might have, but Nick knew the polar bear would test him first. Send in hard thugs before trying to deal with Nick himself.

'Still, he could have told them I like to have the high ground' Nick complained, really wishing to have a word with Kevin about his lack of care for his compatriots.

Glancing at the north entrance after selecting his song to be played on the buildings speaker system, Nick began to count down how long he had as the door softly opened.

The north entrance was the sturdiest, which meant one of two things. Either this room was not meant to given access to by unwanted guests… or Mr. Big's office was situated towards the north sector of the large complex.

Which was where a contingent of at least 50 polar bears were beginning to enter the room and fan out, each of them carefully carrying their own weapons.

Nick slipped his phone back into a pocket.

What best way to distract the animals downstairs with a little music.

* * *

(Song: Kingsman – Church Fight Scene Song – Free Bird by Lynyrd Skynyrd )

* * *

"The Lord Knows… I can't change!" came from the speakers, startling the bears beneath, each of them glancing around, confused by the sound.

Nick dropped from the ceiling, guns out.

* * *

"Kevin" Mr. Big spoke to his guard, "do I hear-?"

"Yes sir," Kevin turned his head to the door, faint blasts of music coming in through the door, "that is music" he gritted his teeth.

* * *

Wilde landed on a polar bear's back, putting a bullet through the top of his head once his paws touched down on the animal's shoulder blades.

"THERE!" a voice roared, and Wilde jumped back, pushing off the dead bear. Spinning through the air, Nick was able to pick off six more, each headshots. Flipping himself around before he crashed against it, Wilde pushed off one of the six pillars supporting the room, diving under a table as gunfire followed him.

Skidding to the end of the table, Nick kicked upwards, forcing the table up and in the face of the guards before him.

As the table flipped end over end, one of the few observant bears in the room noticed a flickering red device had been hastily attached to it.

The grenade exploded, but Wilde was already stepping over and under tables, leaping up into the air to shoot another four more, before disappearing under another table.

The grenade had killed seven and wounded one.

Wilde had already killed 16 polar bears and wounded another.

A paw reached down for his tail but nick spun on his back, stabbing the paw into the ground with one of the serrated knives, before reaching up with his other hand and shooting the bear in the eye.

"SHOOT AT THE TABLES!" someone practically screamed, so Nick dived under the polar bear's body as the rest retreated from the table space in the center, firing at each of the tables.

After the gunfire ceased, Nick heard the sounds of guns being reloaded and decided to emerge from the body that had been riddled with bullets.

"Did we get him?" someone whispered out.

The answer was three knives of serrated steel imbedded in his skull and the skull's of the bears next to him.

Nick drew his guns from his side and started firing, the force of the hollow point shots pushing him across the ground, the materials of his clothes allowing him to skid across the ground with the help of the blood slick marble. He was light enough for it, and the material was frictionless on the once lovely marble ground.

"Fuck!" A bear roared, as a hollow point round shattered his kneecap, forcing him to fall to the ground.

The fox didn't let him suffer long, lodging a similar bullet in the bear's skull a half second later.

Having stopped firing, Nick rolled behind a pillar, snatching his rifle which he had placed under one of the tables near the south entrance.

Nick now stood on the south side of the building, the remaining 25 Polar bears opposed him on the other side.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HE!?" Someone yelled, "He just fuckin' danced through us! Did anyone get him?"

"Quiet you idiot" another bear hissed.

'A mix of amateurs and professionals' Nick sighed, 'no wonder this was so easy'

'And if I was an adrenaline filled nut job…' Nick leaned slightly, emerald eyes surveying out across the expanse of the room, noticing how the polar bears were advancing into the center of the room.

The smoke from the gunfire irritated his eyes, but Nick let a confidant grin bust across his face.

'So predictable' Nick mentally remarked, leaning out the full way, and aiming his gun straight at them. Before he turned it up, locked on the giant glass chandelier above them.

Before the bears could even aim their guns at him, Wilde had shot the small metal chain keeping the gigantic glass design in the air.

Gravity did the rest.

Some of the bears were able to dive away, but about twelve of them were caught under the spikey glass construct. The rest were thrown back by the impact.

Two large glass pieces came flying at Nick, who just casually shot them out of the air.

"Sorry gents, party's over" Nick grinned, reloading his gun.

* * *

Kevin heard the sound of the glass crashing onto the floor, instantly knowing what Nick had done.

'Fucking hell' Kevin swore, listening for any signs of his men. There were no gunshots, so the head of Mr. Big's guard feared for the worst.

He should have sent more muscle.

* * *

Nick stepped out from behind the pillar, striding out into the room full of dead, dying or concussed polar bears, quickly giving a deadly one tap to the back of the head of any living or wounded bear.

'Never send sheep to kill a wolf' the words of the director echoed in Nick's head.

Now it was time for some answers.

But first, a detour to the security room.

* * *

The door busted open.

Kevin and another polar bear in the room just began firing into the dark corridor. The last group of his men had been stationed in Mr. Big's office.

The gunfire and roars or screams of pain were tell tale signs that only Kevin, the other polar bear and their employer were left.

A small circular object landed in front of the entrance way to the door, getting the intended response from the bear.

Kevin leapt away, abandoning his gun as he jumped over to the shrew, covering him with his body.

Nothing happened.

No explosion.

It was a fake grenade.

Two metal prongs stabbed into Kevin's back, and electricity burned through him.

The exact same thing happened to the other bear, which had tried to cover himself from the supposed blast.

Both polar bears were rendered unconscious.

* * *

Nick Wilde entered the room calmly, having used up almost all of his equipment on the way in, making him a little lighter than before, and a lot less intimidating.

"Mister Wilde" the arctic shrew began, but was cut off by a pistol raised in his direction.

"Shush" Nick stepped over to Kevin's slumped body, "I just need to check on one quick thing before we begin" Nick used the barrel of the gun to open Kevin's mouth and inspect his teeth, which happened to be made of pure gold.

"Knew it" Nick smirked, standing and wiping the sweat from the fur on his head. Turning around, Nick kicked the door closed, pulling a seat from the corner of the small room, and bringing it to the desk Mr. Big sat at.

"Let's start this off very simply" Nick softly placed the gun on the table, the metal making a soft clunk as it rested on the oak wood, "I would prefer this to be as painful as possible, but I will resort to some well taught methods on how to extract information if I don't get what I want"

"And what exactly are you here for?" Mr. Big was in no position to argue or make demands, but Nick was impressed that the shrew still kept his confident and powerful demeanor.

If he had been anyone else, he would have tried to make amends with the shrew.

But both of them knew who held the cards in this situation.

"Night Howler serum. Someone's been buying lab equipment, or specialized weaponry on mass to produce some kind of Bio weapon" Nick leant back in the chair, "heard anything?"

"Nothing Mister Wilde" the shrew was being honest. He had no reason to lie right now. If he did, it would only mean more pain.

"How about one particular individual, 'Harold Weiz'?"

"There has been talk. And there has been silence"

"Silence? Someone's killing on this guys behalf?"

The shrew shook his head, "no. Only that you would end up with your ticket punched much earlier than expected if you harmed this bunny"

"And the talk?"

"Avoid the rabbit. At all costs"

"Why?"

"He has powerful friends. The kind that doesn't have to worry about a badge"

"Do these friends have names?"

The shrew leant forward in his small ornate chair, "not the names one would repeat in public"

Nick picked up the gun and shot the guard, before gesturing with the barrel to Kevin's sleeping body.

"Still to public for you?"

"Prey"

"Excuse me?"

"The group is called PRAI. P, R, A, I" Mr. Big spelt out each letter for nick, "they are some kind of agency. Similar to your old directors' 'PRED'"

"We'll I'll be damned"

"I was visited by two bunnies, each of them in some kind of suit. No faces, no voices, no names. Just words of warning"

"Bunnies in suits?"

"They seemed like machines. One of them had a fake paw. A mechanical prosthetic"

'There's another group out there protecting Weiz. So that's how he dropped off the grid' Nick thought to himself.

"That's excellent news my friend. And for it, I think I'll leave your establishment in order" Nick stood, and picked up his weapons, making for the door to the office.

"Have a good day Mr. Big"

Nick just nodded and left, while the shrew let out a smile.

If only he knew that the grenade was remote detonated.

In his last few seconds of life, the arctic shrew, Mr. Big, thought of his daughter, before his world turned white.

* * *

"...This only seems to be evidence of a mob war," the reporter concluded as police were cleaning up the scene, carting off bodies, and keeping the press away from the destroyed and death filled compound.

Cassandra turned off the television, cocking her head slightly before looking back at Nick's room.

He was back.

She had heard the sound of the shower turning on, the only evidence that he had returned.

Judy was completely floored, her shock and surprise written across her face like a neon sign.

"Idiot" Cassandra muttered, standing up from the kitchen table and marching towards room of her ex-captain.

Bursting in through the door, Cassandra hesitated with her scolding at the sight of a completely naked Nick Wilde.

He had just emerged from his personal shower, rather than using the much larger shower in the dojo area.

"What?" the fox asked, "is there something on me?" the fox posed, knowing exactly what he was doing.

"You're such a flirt"

"A good looking flirt"

"Please stop"

"Should I also mention sexy and witty?"

Cassandra sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What happened last night?"

Nick turned serious, face returning to blank.

"I was following up on a potential lead"

"You found what you were looking for"

"Yes. And more"

Nick pulled on some boxers and moved to the door, pushing past Cassandra as he made his way to the kitchen.

Judy looked up as he entered, before averting her eyes instantly, apparently finding solace in her cereal. Nick tried to ignore her. He didn't want to have to apologize. He never apologized.

"What do you mean by more?" Cassandra yawned out, moving into the room at a more relaxed pace, taking her seat next to Judy.

"We're not the only organization in our line of work anymore" Nick

"Before the shrew got turned to a crisp" Nick pulled out his phone, tapping on the screen a few times and changing the television screen to an image of two strange armored figures.

"He told me about these two. And there could be more of them"

"And they are?"

"Prey. Spelt with an 'a' and an 'I' instead of '-ey'" Nick had stolen the security footage from the small room the polar bear Victor had been holed up in before paying Mr. Big a visit.

On the disk he had recovered were images of these strangely armored animals.

"They look like-"

"Bunnies, I know" Nick cut Judy off but paused before he said anything more.

"Sorry" he muttered, turning back to the image, picking up on Judy's mumbled, 'its fine'

"Now the question is, what does this PRAI want with the Night Howler Serum?" Cassandra brought the discussion back on track.

"Mr. Big is the only one who has contact with these kinds of people, but I know someone who could hunt them down" Nick explained to them.

"No"

"Oh come on," Nick said, turning around to plead with Cassandra, who had her arms crossed and an annoyed expression on her face.

"He's not an option" she turned her head sideways, looking away with a frown on her face.

"Jeez what was with you two? Did you never get your shit sorted?" Nick exclaimed.

"None of your business Wilde" Cassandra snapped, storming off to her room.

Nick sat at the table and buried his face in his hands.

Judy heard him groan out, "…still fighting, they are still fighting" he slumped back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling, "un-fucking-believable"

"Who?" Judy tried starting a conversation.

"Nothing. Ask Cassandra once she's calmed down"

The sound of something smashing echoed across the apartment.

"Oh god if that was the pottery," Nick groaned.

"Wilde" Judy practically growled, stopping a blush as Nick gave her the same saucy look he had last night, "yes madam?"

"I'm sorry for what I said last night. I was confused-"

"No" Nick held up a paw, stopping the bunny apology express before it had left the station, "I'm sorry. Yesterday was my fault. I pushed you into the drinks, I made sure you drank a lot, and I used you because you remind me so much of Jessica" Nick still winced when he said her name.

"I understand that you miss her, and I get it if-" Wilde was really making a habit of cutting her off.

"No. That was selfish and disgusting of me. I shouldn't have tried to take advantage of you" Nick's eyes were aflame again, he was as mad at himself as he was at Harold. In his mind he had done something disgusting.

Judy still felt a nervous chill when she comprehended what Nick had almost succeeded in yesterday, but she felt just as bad for driving the point home that he had killed the love of his life.

At times, Judy could care more about others than she would herself. While some would say that made her weaker then most, a certain fox admired her for it.

"Dinner. At a place of my choosing" Nick said, crossing his arms on the table, lighting tapping his paw on the smooth surface.

Judy blinked.

"Is this your way of apologizing?"

"Somewhat"

"Isn't it kind of dangerous for me to go out into public with you? I mean, the ZPD are looking for both of us"

"I know the place and its manager. We'll have a private space"

Judy's ears perked up slightly, something that Nick did not fail to notice.

"Fine" she affirmed, "but no alcohol this time. I can't even stand the smell of wine anymore"

"Alright then" Nick chuckled, leaning back comfortably in his chair.

It was fun having the bunny around.

And the fox was finally beginning to see someone other than Jessica.

* * *

To be perfectly honest, this is the tip of the ice berg. This is where people will start dying, and a lot of spy like shit will start happening, some more OC's will be coming in and stuff. More action, more romance, more everything. I'm no michael bay, but everything is peaking towards high octane action n stuff.

Love all of you that review. Thank you for helping me shape this story!

Good day to you all :P

3


	9. Chapter 9

Yeah its me. Sorry if this chapter is late guys, I was getting on and off a plane. I'm back in my home country now, ready to continue with the story at a possibly faster rate. I have a few essays and projects that need some desperate love and work on them, so the upload rate might remain the same, but hey, as long as I can get my idea's and writing across to all of you, I'll be satisfied.

LOVE ALL OF YOU.

Thanks to those that have reviewed and given me any suggestions or hints. I really appreciate it.

Have a good one.

* * *

"Fuck you" the smaller fox spat, looking up at the much larger predator with the firm grip on the gun in his face.

"Save that for Cassandra" the wolf grinned, cracking Finnick across the face with the butt of the pistol, knocking him out.

"Now the rest of you" the wolf stood up straight from having to stoop low enough to render the small yet violent fox unconscious, "I would like you to relieve your outfits and clothing to my associates. Failure to comply will end up with a very painful bullet in the back of your head, and your body will be most certainly dumped in a river"

The black fox clapped his paws together, and each of the waiters, servers and the two chefs that had been forced into the room at gunpoint by twelve armed mammals began to strip.

"Chop chop" the fox grinned, glancing at the door very briefly, "he'll be here any minute now"

It was amazing how much of an incentive high velocity weapons gave a mammal.

'Perhaps I should have brought more,' the pitch black wolf thought, looking over his selection of a 'work force'

"Ah screw it" he smiled, hearing the sound of an smooth car engine pulling in before promptly cutting out.

Wilde was here.

* * *

"Isn't this Finnick's place?" Judy whispered, walking alongside Nick as they exited his stunning car.

She wasn't used to a majority predator neighbourhood and even if there were no visible mammals on the streets, she felt like she was being watched.

"Yes. And?"

"I thought this was an apology dinner, not some kind of business meetup" Judy pointed an accusing finger up at him.

The fox did what he did best and grinned, "since Finnick is one of the only chefs in town that I trust, we can get a good and safe meal here, as well as myself checking off some sources on these PRAI animals"

Nick took Judy's arm in his own, just managing it due to their height, but only forcing himself to do so because it was embarrassing her.

"Think of it as getting two birds with one stone"

At first the rabbit wanted to refuse and push the perverted fox away, but then thoughts of the alley they were in, and the 'not so friendly to small animals' side of town kicked in, and Judy reluctantly found herself stepping in a little closer to her only form of protection.

"I knew you would see it my way Carrots" Nick was still grinning,

"Shut up" Judy mumbled, breaking away from Nick once they managed to reach the tall ornate and carved door of the establishment.

Wilde opened the door and stepped into the restaurant, gladly welcoming the practically empty space.

From where he stood, Nick could only spot one other patron, and that was a hooded figure on the second floor. While most assassin's would be suspicious at an empty restaurant, this was Finnick's place, and at night he would only serve or permit in specific customers. Those that had his number on their cell phones mostly.

"Table for two" Nick smiled at the waitress, a grey fox, who nodded politely and took them to their table.

If it was even possible, Judy felt like there were more eyes watching her in here than there were in the street. The other servers and workers stood around the room in weird positions, not really watching all the tables… only theirs.

"Nick, are you sure this is a good place to eat at?" Judy spoke up softly, once the waitress had walked off to get them some water.

"Of course it is" Nick frowned ever so slightly, "he was involved in the same shady shit that I was, but that doesn't mean he's a bad guy"

"That's not what I mean" Judy leant forward over the table slightly, "look at the others in the room"

"Yeah? And?" Nick took a quick glance around, "I don't-" he finally saw it.

Amateur mistake.

Never assume a structure was secure.

"Oh" Wilde slowly sank back in his chair, "we'll I'll be damned"

"When I move, I want you to get behind me" Nick kept his mouth as closed as possible, his lips barely moving as he attempted to silently convey his command to Judy.

The waitress appeared with their water.

Nick lashed out, wrapping his paw around hers, the other hand drawing his gun and pressing it against the chin of the waitress.

Judy rushed out of her seat, instantly stepping behind Nick.

The rest of the workers visible in the room drew out all manor of weapons from guns to knives. Unprepared.

Paid group.

Nick assessed the situation as fast as his eyes could allow.

"Where's Finnick?" Nick asked calmly, ignoring the squirming grey fox in his grip, "and sit still honey" he pressed the gun a little more forcefully in her chin.

"Well done Nick" clapping sounded out from the floor above. The man in the hoodie was making his way downstairs.

A glass smashed against the floor, and Judy jumped slightly, frightened by it. The rest of the animals in the room either flinched or searched for the fallen glass. Nick did not do either. He was watching the stairs, waiting for the mammal in charge of these goons.

"You know… I thought that it was Jessica who stepped in through that door with you" Nick saw the predator appear, his smooth black fur covered by his thick black trench coat.

"And I honestly had to ask myself if I brought enough guys for the job" Nick could see his face now.

"Mitch" Nick snarled, "where is Finnick?"

The black wolf ignored him, instead opting to slowly begin walking towards him, "but now you're stuck in my trap. Feels like Alaska again, doesn't it?"

Nick went silent.

Brian Mitchell stopped a few feet short from them, "let her go Wilde, and come quietly"

The wolf pulled a chair out from a nearby table, spinning it around so he could sit comfortably in it and face the fox.

"Say something Nicholas! It's been five years since Russia! Four since Alaska" the wolf turned to one of his mammals, ordering a cup of coffee, before turning back with a savage grin.

"Still holding a grudge?" the coffee arrived very quickly. It must have been payed for.

Nick was still counting the total number of animals in the room, counting the most ammo efficient way to dispatch most of them once he killed Brian.

"No, I don't think I've still got that silly grudge" Nick turned his head left and right, trying to remember where Finnick stashed the 'Wolf Wacker'. Mitch pulled the sawed off shotgun from his trench coat, letting it lay on the table to his right.

'Damn' Nick thought, before continuing, "I'd have thought after all this time you'd finally have some respect for your captain"

Mitch stood, snarl on his face, "That was mine"

"Sure it was" Nick tapped the gun against the grey fox's chin "now sit back down so I can figure my way out of here"

"Or…" the wolf drew up the shotgun, "I can put some buckshot in you right now"

"And kill the miss's?" Nick smiled at the tight expression across the once calm wolf's face. He could see the tattoo on the back of his hostage's neck. She was probably one of the few loyal killers in the room, the others all here for some payment.

What a lucky coincidence that she was the one that was serving Nick.

It was also kind of confusing.

Finnick's joint didn't was situated in a closed roof alleyway, one which had a series of false homes to the left and right. All of the homes were empty and the property was owned by Finnick. He would rent the spaces out to guest, and he had a serious no guns policy for any occupants, even for Nick. So Mitchell couldn't have done Nick and Judy in the alleyway, but once they entered the restaurant, Nick would have assumed if Brian was here to kill him, he would have been riddled with bullets.

Nick glanced at the glass of water on his table.

'Unless they're not here to kill me' the fox came to the conclusion instantly. The drinks were drugged. The extra men were to make sure Wilde went down without a fair fight. That's why only a few people were apart of Mitch's inner circle.

Nick decided to resume the conversation.

"That's what I thought" Wilde glanced to the doorway of the kitchen, noticing some movement, and what looked like a body dropping to the floor through the small glass porthole.

'Is that...?' the door to the kitchen flew open, startling everyone in the room.

Not as much as the wave of gunfire.

"GET OUT OF MY PLACE!"

Finnick was free.

* * *

(Soundtrack: Ballroom Blitz - The Sweet )

* * *

"FRIENDLY!" Nick yelled, diving to his right. He had shoved the grey female fox at Mitch, distracting him temporarily, before grabbing Judy and vaulting a table.

Finnick had an M60 out, the heavy machine gun was tearing up the walls, tables and animals.

"GET SOME!" the small fox roared. Nick was able to shoot a few animals before having to duck low.

"FUCK" Mitch roared, turning with Finnick's bar shotgun, the wolf whacker, and unloading a round in the smaller fox's direction.

Judy almost felt immune to the chaos, like she was watching a movie. She had been in so much action packed and tense situations the past week, this was slowly beginning to feel like nothing. Until Nick had to drag her to a table he had knocked over for cover.

"Be safe carrots" Nick whispered closely to her, before standing, raising his gun in both hands…

Only to be met with the barrel of Mitch's shotgun.

Nick squeaked as he ducked the buckshot tearing up the wall behind him.

Judy whacked him.

"You be safe" she took the taser from within his shirt pocket with only a small verbal complaint from Wilde.

Leaning around the table, Judy fired the taser barbs into an orange fox who stood alongside Mitch.

The animal convulsed then fell over.

"Not bad" Nick demurred, before he rolled out the other side of his table cover, shooting as he rolled.

'Show off' Judy thought, keeping the panic of being involved in a shootout in the back of her mind for now.

Nick jumped back and a spatter of blood covered his face. Finnick had shot a wolf that had leapt at him with a kitchen knife.

'God damn' the fox turned to thank his smaller friend, before he noticed the barrel was trained on him.

Nick ducked the barrage of death, staying down until Finnick turned his high powered attention back to Mitch.

The fox was slowly having to retreat. He didn't have enough ammo to take on a fully decked out Finnick, and the tiny fox was so fucking hard to hit.

"We're backing out of here!" Mitch ordered, stepping back. The grey vixen went to lift up the tasered fox but Brian stopped her, "we gotta go" he pointed the shotgun at the fox and pulled the trigger.

His gun was empty.

Gunfire continued to fly at him.

Finnick still had a half mag.

"Fuck" Mitch growled, turning around and making a move with the rest of his loyal assassins.

Nick stepped out from cover, hopefully about to shoot Mitch as he left.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" the deep voice of Finnick called over to the ex-captain.

Nick turned and raised his hands in surrender.

"Finnick it's ME!" Nick practically screamed, and the small fox finally noticed his friend.

"Wilde?" Finnick beckoned them over, slinging the heavy gun onto one side of his body to fire at Mitch and the living members of his crew as they escaped through the door to the establishment.

"YES ITS ME. NOW STOP SHOOTING!"

Finnick finally pulled his finger off the trigger.

A lemur on the ground groaned.

Both of them spun and put a bullet in the wounded animal.

"Still got it" Finnick grinned, before turning to Wilde, "we gotta talk. But first, we catch the fucker who just shot up my joint"

"Kay" Nick yawned, following Finnick out front, not bothering to comment on how most of the damage came from the smaller fox.

Judy was still behind the table, the adrenaline finally dropping off, and the panic of the situation settling in.

A paw grabbed her arm, "up we go fluff, we've got a wolf to catch"

And Nick pulled her up and onto his back, carrying her out of the place.

He could feel her shaking slightly and was right in assuming she couldn't have stood on her own feet.

Honestly, the fox could have left her in Finnick's place, where there would have been less chance of gunfights and shootouts, but she would only be truly safe by his side.

'Keep telling yourself that and you'll think it's true one day' the thought hit Nick as he was getting into the back of Finnick's van which was parked across the street.

Mitch had just gone around the corner in two black identical SUV's.

As soon as the engine started, the chase was on.

* * *

FIRST AND FOREMOST, I'd like to be glad to introduce the first OC that comes from one of the fans! Brian Mitchell, the black wolf is that OC of course, and his character comes to us courtesy of Walther Blackdog. Mitch will be a character that should be popping up alot in the next few chapters.

So we're coming up to my second car chase. yay.

This one is going to be a bit more hectic then the last 'run off the road' we had.

Hope you all enjoyed, and leave your reviews and what not, as well as any character suggestions. All kinds of OC suggestions are welcome, I'm in the need for more anyway.

Have a good day!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Yeah its me, sorry for the late chapter, I was getting stuck in some other Zootopia Stories on this site, and I'm proud to say that I enjoyed every single one of them. I'm sorry if my post consistency has faltered slightly, but I had to take a break, other wise the quality of the story might have been hit just a little bit. I really appreciate all the support and feedback I've gotten from all of you! It really helps with the progression and my own aims as to what you all wish to see.

Some major suggestions are needed for the next chapter though, of specifically which region of Zootopia you would like to see next, or perhaps if you want a flash back from the PRED main base or training day. There are a few places I could go now, but all of YOU can chose what you'd like to see. I'm not gonna bother starting a poll for this, so the option that gets the most responses will be what happens next.

Love you all!

* * *

"Who's the bunny?" Finnick growled, revving the van's engine to keep the SUV's in sight.

"Not now" Nick sighed, turning back to look at Judy.

She appeared shocked. But Nick knew she was just coping. He shouldn't have roped her into any of this. A cop on their side was helpful, especially the ZPD's finest bunny officer, but Nick didn't want to break her. He didn't have the time to pick up the pieces and mend her.

"Go back there and pick up some firepower. We're taking him down, dead or alive" Finnick grumbled.

Nick just clambered over the divider between the seats.

The van swerved left.

"Woah!" Nick yelped, rolling around in the back due to Finnick's reckless driving.

After regaining his feet thanks to the helpful paws of Judy, Nick began rummaging through one of two wooden trunks situated on either side of the room.

There was a massive belt fed machine gun… but no ammo.

Nick sighed.

Next was a… oh.

Oh yes.

That'll do.

"Dead or alive right?" Nick called up to the front of the van.

"Yeah" Finnick snarled, driving behind a large truck carrying a container, using it as cover. Their van had caught up with the SUV's and it seemed that they had more guns in their cars because they had started to use them.

"Perfect"

"Is there… is there anything I can do to help?" Judy asked, flooring nick and his plan temporarily.

"Ummm" Nick looked over to the trunk, before glancing back at Judy.

Quickly snatching an item out of the trunk Nick held it out to her, "I most likely won't need this, but if I do, toss it out the front window onto the roof" Nick pointed up, "I'll take it from there"

"What are you going to do with that?" Judy gestured to the item hanging on his shoulder.

"Loud stuff" the fox grinned, and the bunny just let out an 'oh' before she sat, back, the weapon resting across her lap.

The fox opened the double doors to the back of the Van.

* * *

"They're behind the truck" Mitch said to his colleagues, flipping a clip out of his gun and holding his paw out for a new one. The grey vixen handed him one.

"Sir, they're out from behind the truck. There's Wilde!" the fox in the passenger seat of the SUV said, pointing, "and he's got a…" the fox's mouth dropped as Wilde stepped out onto the top of the chasing van, the elongated tube that rested on his shoulder swiveling in their direction.

"FLOOR IT!" Mitchell shouted at the driver.

Nick fired the rocket launcher.

The SUV behind them exploded.

Mitch could see the flaming wreckage of the other vehicle from the rear view mirror, his gaze remaining on it until it was a red dot in the distance.

"Get us along side them" Mitch snarled, leaning forward so he could take off his trench coat, revealing the black tactical vest underneath.

Mitch then kicked the door open, which was broken off its hinges due to another passing truck.

"Get to the FOB, I'll be there soon" when there was no traffic between the SUV and Wilde's van, Mitch jumped.

* * *

"NOW JUDY!" Nick called out, quickly reaching over the back and throwing the rocket launcher into the rear of the van before standing up on the roof again.

The last thing Wilde had seen was Brian jumping through the air onto their van.

The wolf stood in front of him, knife drawn.

A blade came flying up from the front of the van, flying end over end before Nick caught it.

Judy had tossed him the machete.

"Those were my men" Brian reached behind his back, unsheathing two knives.

The machete was probably the worst choice in this situation, but Nick would have to make do.

"And those were my men in Alaska and Russia" Nick gave the machete a few experimental swings as the air wished past them, "let's tango asshole"

The wolf surged forward.

* * *

Judy looked up at the ceiling of the van, listening to the thumps, snarls and roars of the two animals fighting. Finnick had told her that the wolf they were chasing had jumped over to their van.

He was stalling for time.

"AH!" that was Nick, Judy thought, unconsciously clenching her paws.

"DIE ALREADY!" A deeper voice roared. That was the Wolf.

Judy stood up and shot to the front of the van, "Finnick please, pull over somewhere, we have to help Nick" Judy pleaded with the driving fox.

"That's exactly what the wolf wants" Finnick retorted gruffly, but some of his anger was dissipating. He knew that Mitch was fucking good with those two meat carvers of his, Finnick was on the squad in Russia and he'd heard of Alaska.

Nick wasn't the best blade in the business but he made do with what he had. Mitch was an expert with quick and bloody knife killings.

"If we stop following that Van, I'm not gonna be able to find out who just tried to set up a hit in my restaurant"

Judy put a paw on his shoulder, "is that more important than Nick's life?"

Finnick grimaced.

* * *

Nick was bleeding and groaning when the van started to turn.

Mitch hadn't let his cutting practice stop apparently.

"I've still got the nickname 'Butcher' you know?" Mitch grinned, having stepped away from Nick. He had a few cuts and bruises, but no where near as many as Wilde. There was a particularly large one across his chest, but Nick had lost the function of his right arm to trade that.

So when the van suddenly changed from a small turn to a sharp turn, both Animals were thrown off their feet.

Blades were imbedded into the metal of the van to keep their owners from falling onto the highway.

"Finnick what the FUCK are you doing?!" Nick roared to the front of the van, looking to his left to see Mitchel hanging on for dear life.

"Getting you out alive!" the smaller fox called back.

"What about the SUV?" Nick yelled out, letting his injured arm hang.

"We've got the wolf"

At this, Mitch and Nick eyes met.

'That' look swept across Mitchell's face.

He knew that he was the only source of information as to where the SUV went, and therefore who had hired them.

"Fuck" Mitchell looked at Wilde, grinning, "well if it's any consolation, you were a great captain" Mitch let go of his blades.

For Nick, time slowed down. His mind was already running through the possible opportunities as to how he was going to save Mitch.

There were only a few things he could do.

Only one made it possible for him and Mitch to make it out alive. But it would hurt.

Nick let go of his blade a millisecond after Mitch did, and with an added push off of the van, he leapt in Mitch's direction, grabbing ahold of one of his daggers.

Mitch had closed his eyes, so he seriously didn't expect to feel claws dig into his shoulder.

"PULL THE VAN OVER FINNICK!" Nick roared, keeping himself from screaming.

Brian opened his eyes, seeing that Nick was holding onto him with the arm that he had shived, and had his face gritted in pain.

The wolf punched Nick's arm, and the fox howled in pain.

A kick to the face from Nick, and Mitch was unconscious, dangling from the side of the van.

"FUCKING PULL THE VAN OVER!" Wilde snarled, the lance of fire known as pain sweeping up his arm and frothing from where the blade had sliced at his bone.

The van took an off ramp, taking them so another side of the city.

They were headed to the docks.

* * *

Cassandra was waiting for them. Finnick had called ahead it seemed.

Judy didn't miss the look of fire between the two of them, but chose to ignore it, instead hopping out of the van and running around the side of it.

The unconscious form of the wolf, Brian Mitchell, fell to the earth, and Judy semi caught the tired form of Nick.

"Here" Cassandra swarmed forward, lifting Nick up from one side, as Judy helped Nick cradle his injured arm.

"He's got about" Judy looked over Nick's form, "three severe cuts, two of which need to be closed immediately"

"And here I was thinking that It'd be more than a knife that would kill me" Nick groaned, as he limped towards a small office within the warehouse they had arrived in.

Judy and Cassandra were on his sides, keeping him up.

"You'll live" Judy whispered, but the uncertain gaze from Cassandra gave her doubt. Nick was covered in a lot of blood, and it seemed to be mostly his.

"Up" Cassandra lifted Nick onto the metal table, letting him rest back.

"Judy" Cassandra still kept her gaze on Nick, who was staring right back at her, "go to my car, open the boot, and I want you to get the blowtorch and the metal pole that's in there"

"Heat treatment?" Nick wheezed, his eyes slowly fading, "are you serious?"

"Hurry Judy" Cassandra kept her paws on Nick's injuries, pathetically trying to keep the blood from escaping.

"Take your time carrots" Nick grinned, "not like I'm dying here or anything" Nick closed his eyes, his breathing was short.

"HURRY!" Cassandra almost screamed, but before she could turn to the shell shocked Judy and yell more, Finnick stepped into the office, a heated metal pole being held in one hand with the end of it glowing an angry yellow.

"Move Cass" Finnick ordered calmly, and Cassandra stepped away from Nick.

The metal made contact with the cut area and Wilde screamed.

He screamed two more times before passing out.

* * *

"So what do we do with him?" Cassandra was resting against a metal support pillar with her arms crossed, Finnick to her right, hands in his pockets.

They were both watching the unconscious form of Brian Mitchell, who had his arms tied behind the opposing pilar he was resting against.

"Wait for Nick" Finnick grumbled.

"But what if Nick-"

"We wait. For. Nick." Finnick was firm with his words, not bothering to look back towards the small office building where Nick lay.

It would be close. Finnick had practically cooked each of Nick's cuts, especially the deep one in his shoulder, and that might keep him alive.

He would have burnt patches of fur, but it was better than him dying.

"You can't know if he's going to make it" Cassandra muttered.

"He has to" the small fox had a distant look but Cassandra knew what he was thinking about.

Pawaii.

There was a tense silence.

"That's Judy Hopps, isn't it?"

Cassandra was quiet. That was all Finnick needed to know.

"When she stepped into the restaurant I thought it was Jess" Finnick admitted honestly, shrugging his shoulders, "but I know what happened to Stride"

"We saved her from a burning car, she had a broken leg and was basically on the verge of sleep. She would have been cooked alive if we had left her" Cassandra informed him.

Finnick turned to gaze up at her, "so that was both of you who drove those cars into a building?"

Cassandra nodded.

"So why is she still here?"

"I'm here because I'm going to help Nick catch Harold" Judy walked up to them, "and then Nick is going to jail"

She sounded so sure of herself.

Finnick barked out a laugh, smiling at Judy as he wiped away an imaginary tear, "you think captain Wilde is just going to go peacefully off into some cell after he guts that rabbit fuck?" Finnick then adopted a cruel smirk, "you got another thing coming bunny"

Judy just frowned and narrowed her eyes. She wasn't about to have an argument with a PRED assassin.

"What do we do with him?" Judy changed the subject.

"Wait on Nick's orders, he'll know what to do" Finnick responded automatically, all of them now facing the black wolf.

Nick had got him with a really good kick.

* * *

Wilde had been here before. This was his least favorite memory. Contrary to popular scientific belief, when an animal goes savage, it's not a blank memory that takes up the period of time which the animal went savage, one actually remembers every detail.

"Nick!" purple eyes pleaded just like the bunny they belonged to.

Jessica was injured, bruised and wounded, yet she still managed to stand. She was always a fighter. Jessica was one of the strongest PRED operatives.

"Nick please" it was pointless. The fox slowly padded forward from the other side of the room. The metal doors were locked shut on both sides of the observatory, just how Harold had planned it. Wilde had stepped in, seen Jessica, and was instantly darted.

All Nick's body could do was growl. Jessica was his prey.

He was the predator.

Realising that there was no way out of this situation, especially with the blood thirsty fox in front of her, Jessica did the only thing she could do.

Standing up straight, the bunny took a deep breath, taking in everything she could, before opening both eyes and mentally taking in her approaching death.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde" she smiled now, even as a few tears began to streak from her eyes, "You have always been by my side… since the beginning of all this, and it's you who I chose. I love _you_ "

Jessica closed her eyes.

The fox pounced.

She did not scream, she didn't make a noise.

Nick bit down on her neck before he started with the rest of her body, focusing on killing his prey before consuming it.

When Wilde would come to his senses in a cell later, he would remember what he did, and instantly throw up.

He would be rescued from his cell by two PRED members, each who would die in the Pawaii riots a few minutes later.

* * *

Nicholas Wilde woke up.

The light stung, even if he'd been asleep for only a few hours.

"Welcome back to the land of the living" that was Judy who said that.

"It's great to be back" Nick said dryly, sitting up slowly. He had been lying on the cold metal table for a few hours, and his body was now stiff and sore. His wounds ached.

"You used the fucking pole" Nick grumbled, looking at his singed shoulder wound, as well as his chest and bicep.

"I didn't" Judy was quiet, standing by the side of the table and watching as Nick pulled his shirt back on, "Finnick did"

"You didn't stop him," Nick complained.

"I didn't exactly want to see you die" Judy grumbled, wanting nothing more that to punch him in the arm, but didn't because he was still wounded.

"So you do care!" Nick exclaimed, forcing himself off the table and onto his two, very shaky, legs.

"You're unbearable" Judy pawed her face, frowning as Nick just grinned at her.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Nick jested, and made to step out of the small office room.

"Nick!" Judy called quickly before he stepped out, getting the fox to turn around, one of his eyebrows raised in query.

"Our deal" she noticed how he twitched, very slightly, "are you still going to go through with it?"

Nick sighed, deciding to rest against the door instead of remain standing. He was still very tired.

"In all honesty, I'm not sure anymore" he raised his hands in a defensive gesture before she could respond, despite the pain in his right arm for doing so, "but wait, it doesn't have to do with me being afraid of the slammer. It has to do with Harold"

Judy was silent, so Nick took that as a queue to continue.

"He's working for someone. That's all I know, but whoever he is working for, is something bigger than all of us, maybe even PRED" Nick kept his eyes locked with Judy, "whatever this organisation... this PRAI, is up to... it's something big. Bigger than Pawaii, and even bigger than Zootopia" Nick rubbed at his eyes with one paw, "Harold is just a small player on a much bigger board, and if I were to give myself up after dealing with him, I'd be powerless to stop the rest of them when I'm behind bars"

Judy looked to the ground, absorbed in her own thoughts.

"We might have to rehash our deal fluff…" Nick opened the door now, stepping out, "but until then, I'm going to ask our friend Mitch a few questions"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Please drop a rate or a review! it helps, it really does.

-Me, yeah it is.


	11. Chapter 11

Yeah. It's me. Sorry for the delay everyone! got lost on the road of life or some shit. Idk. I lost a little bit on inspiration, but my eventual love of spy films brought me back to this. So I've added a little cheesy reference for you harry potter fans out there. it should be dead easy to spot. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please drop a rate / review if you have the time. Let me know what you want to see next!

* * *

Pawaii / Two minutes after the Night Howler Serum was released

* * *

Nick stood still, glancing out of the alleyway occasionally to see the animals and citizens of Pawaii tearing each other apart.

Riggs and Manhart had been torn apart by a group of feral animals, before the animals took each other apart.

Nick only had one of their weapons.

He still felt sick to the stomach, but he had to get the antidote into the air.

Harold Weiz had the treatment somewhere.

There must be something….

'Don't be an idiot' a voice in his head echoed out, 'you know what you have to do'

No.

'It's the only option'

No.

'No one is immune, so everyone must be infected' the voice was silky and smooth, 'come on Wilde, there's nothing else left to do'

Wilde clutched the PRED radio a little tighter.

Eventually he brought it up to his muzzle, his teeth gritted in frustration and apprehension before he finally keyed the transmit button.

"Captain Wilde, checking in" any radio chatter that would have been active instantly died as the supposedly dead Nick called in, "situation has gone red. I have confirmation on the deaths of three PRED operatives. The chemical substance leaked out to the populace is currently irreversible… we have no choice" Nick exhaled, focusing his mind. It was hard to give this order, but it had to be done, "Janitor Protocol is in effect. We were never here. This never happened" Nick bit a sigh out, "get it done gentlemen, Wilde out"

All across Pawaii, active PRED operatives would prepare their weapons, gear and their teams. Leodore would not partake in the coming genocide, but PRED had been given an order.

The director would not halt them. Wilde had made the call, and he trusted Wilde's judgement.

This would be a bloodbath.

Nicholas checked the ammo on his gun, before stepping out of the alleyway, shooting two fighting animals.

He was already moving on to others by the time their corpses slumped onto the ground.

The day was young.

* * *

Four hours later

* * *

"This is Wilde" Nick was covered in blood and dirt, having fought his way from the Pawaii docks to the central residence areas. On the way he had collected an operating earpiece from a dead PRED operative. The mammal must have been afflicted with the Night Howler Serum and was subsequently put down by his teammates, who had obviously moved on to the exfiltration point.

"Anyone out there?" Nick stepped off the street, moving onto the sidewalk that paved the path past the identical white suburban housing.

Two more houses until the next turn off in the street.

Bodies lay everywhere. Some on rooftops, some on the ground, most of them were surrounded by one or two more, all of them having been killed by the claws of another, or the bullet from a gun.

In one day, the island city and the docks would be burnt to the ground.

In two days the government would release a statement forbidding traveling to and from Pawaii on the grounds of biological dangers.

In three days, a cover up story would be released for all the tourist animals visiting, and they would be reported to have died at sea.

The ship involved, the Titan, would be sunk by its captain, who would be paid a substantial amount of money to keep quiet.

He would be found three days later in his apartment room dead, suicide being the apparent cause.

Nick didn't know of all the events to come, but what he did know was that there was movement ahead of him.

There was something coming out of a drain.

A small Komodo dragon, obviously a child, practically leapt out from the drain, running out onto the street, freezing temporarily at the sight of Nick, before turning in fear at the howl that just admitted from the tunnel.

"PAPA!" the reptile shouted into the tunnel, but a blood curdling scream was the only thing that responded to him.

The Janitor Protocol that Nick had initiated made it that he was required to destroy all evidence and silence potential witnesses.

He raised his gun.

The apparent father of the reptile boy burst from the small drain hole with feral rats in business suits clung to its scaly form.

Nick's eyes went wide.

'It can be transmitted by bite'

The Komodo dragon turned savage right before his eyes, instantly ripping and tearing into the rats before turning on its son, eyes wide and wild.

The smaller reptile began to cry as its father advanced on it on all fours, eyes wide with killer intent.

Nick put a bullet through its skull. At 10 meters, it was an easy shot.

The body collapsed to the ground in a second.

"Oi" Nick called to the kid, "you alright?"

The reptile didn't respond to him, instead crawling over to his father's corpse, "papa? Papa… papa!" the boy was just repeating the word now, trying to get his father to move. Nick slowly padded up to the reptile boy, placing his gun at the back of the grieving boys head.

'Do it'

Nick didn't fire.

'Do it.'

Nick couldn't pull the trigger.

'Do it!'

The boy turned around, looking up at Nick.

'DO IT!'

Nick pulled away his hand gun, instead reaching out with his other paw to the crying reptile.

"Come with me"

The young reptile blinked.

"Trust me"

If the Komodo Dragon didn't take his paw, then Nick would have to put a bullet in him.

Scales met fur and Nick lifted the saddened reptile off the floor.

Nick carried the shell shocked child all the way to the exfiltration point, where they would be taken by helicopter back to the PRED base.

Solomon, the Komodo Dragon that Nick rescued, would become a PRED operative.

In the months to come of basic training, the Komodo Dragon would become Solomon Wilde.

* * *

Present time, Warehouse

* * *

"FUCK!" Mitch swore, and Nick leant back, flicking the knife up into the air, catching it by the blade.

Taking a second, Nick tossed it, cutting a deep gash across the wolf's tied up arm.

"Five points" Finnick grumbled lazily.

He nodded at Cassandra, who took her own knife out, doing the same as Nick by flicking it into the air to catch it, before throwing again.

Blood leaked out from the side of the Wolf's head.

"Seven" Nick scored it.

Finnick took his own knife out.

Darts.

'This was what they meant by darts' Judy thought in horror. They needed answers from the wolf, and they had each voted on what they would do, but Judy had interrupted them when they were suggesting removing limbs, nails or teeth. When Nick had suggested darts, Judy was sceptical, but it sounded better than the Bob. The Bob being to remove the arms and legs of the wolf, then throwing him in the water to see if he'd float.

"Four" Cassandra rated, watching Finnick's blade as it protruded from Mitch's foot.

Judy felt sick. They were torturing this wolf. What they were doing was just… evil. Judy looked over all of them, watching their faces.

Blank and apathetic.

Judy took solace in the fact that these trained killers might not enjoy what they were doing.

'What if they do?'

She froze up.

What if Nick wasn't what he seemed? What if he was the rabbit eating monster? What if-

"FUCKING HELL I'LL TALK! STOP! STOP!"

Mitch cracked.

"Haven't had pain training in a while eh?" Cassandra mocked.

Mitch snapped his jaw at her and snarled, but remained submissive.

"Who hired you?" Nick got right down to business.

"Middle man for some rabbit. He wasn't a snitch and his contact list checked out"

"Why'd you take the job?" Finnick crossed his arms, a deep scowl set on his face.

"Are you kidding me?" the bloodied wolf grinned, "a chance to take another shot at Wilde?" he looked at Nick and his expression mellowed out.

"Are you…" Nick couldn't finish his sentence. He was actually shocked.

"Her?" Cassandra's eyes flew open, "you took the job because of her?"

"I loved her" Mitch snarled, his eyes still on Nick, "he _ate_ her"

Nick leant back, taking a quick breath and closing his eyes tight. Eventually, he opened them, before asking, "after all this time?"

Mitch did not hesitate.

"Always"

The door to their small enclosed office was kicked outward.

They all turned to see Finnick standing their, arms still crossed, but his expression had shifted into outright fury.

"Out"

"Fin-"

"OUT!" he shouted.

Nick was the first to leave. Cassandra soon followed.

"You too Hopps" Finnick snarled, his gaze currently locked with the wolf's.

Judy slowly padded towards the door.

She turned away from the warehouse interior, turning back to Finnick with the strongest expression she could muster.

"Don't kill him"

Finnick scoffed.

"I'm not gonna kill him" he snarled, "just gonna teach him something"

* * *

Undisclosed Location

* * *

"Wilde has Mitchell?"

"Yes sir"

The rabbit stood at attention in the dark room, the black lines of hair on his grey fur practically disappearing into the darkness.

He held a full mechanical helmet under his arm, keeping it secured as he looked into the video camera. He was standing at attention with his tactical armor still on, each of the deadly features removed for the video meeting. It was a one way meeting of course… as always. His employer's always kept their anonymity.

The camera looked back at him, with his boss looking through its black lens. Only the red light on the camera informed him that his employer was still live.

"You promised me results" the robotic voice echoed out from speakers attached to the computer. The vocal's of his employer were always garbled, never allowing them to be traced.

"I did not expect Wilde to be this… _determined_ to find Mister Weiz" the rabbit shifted uncomfortably.

"You also valued the skills of a PRED operative more than your own agents"

"Mitchell was always on an even level with Wilde. It appears that he has let himself slip since Russia"

"Perhaps his motivation is lacking?"

"Highly unlikely sir" the rabbit always assumed it was a sir. That was just the way it went.

"How so?"

"Mitchell's motivation is the death of the PRED operative Jessica Stride. The one that Wilde consumed while under the influence of the Nighthowler serum in Pawaii. Mitchell was… attached, to the rabbit operative"

"Predator loving prey… disgusting"

"This is the same motivation that drives Wilde to hunt down Mister Weiz"

"Disgusting" the voice wasn't even listening. The animal on the other end of the line was just contemplating.

"I can organise a strike team from Mitchell's forward operating base" the rabbit tried to get the report back on track.

"Do whatever you need to keep the wolf silent"

"What of Mitchell's team?"

The voice didn't even hesitate.

"No loose ends Mister Savage"

"I understand"

The rabbit left the room.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. Somewhat of a short chapter, but it does what it is intended to do: set up the next chapter and a few gun fights.

Thanks for sticking around :P


End file.
